Witch Meets Wolf
by Neko Grl
Summary: When Star's world is turned upsidedown because of what she is, will she be able to make a new life in La Push? Will she be able to work her magic on a broken wolf. Rated T because it's not something I would be thrilled to have children read.  Jacob X OC
1. New Witch in Town

_Hello people! This is my first time submitting something on this website so please cut me some slack if the formatting is weird or if the story itself isn't up to par or whatever. This fanfic takes place about right after Eclipse and Jacob has come back from running away. (I think he went to Canada) This first chapter doesn't have any wolves in it and for that I'm sorry but they come in soon. I thank you and now on with the reading of stories. Oh, and I don't own any Twilight stuff. The only things I do claim are the story line and characters._

* * *

><p>The plane rumbled as it landed and I cringed at the sound. I hated flying. I liked my feet firmly planted on the ground, thank you very much. I blamed it on my mother and the "special traits" she had handed down to me. Don't get me wrong, I loved the craft and being a witch and all, but it scared people, and when certain people get scared, others get hurt. I blinked, not even noticing the tears that had gathered in my eyes. It still hurt to think about my parents. They had been killed in an "accidental" car crash a month ago and I doubted I would ever get over it. The worst part was that it was my fault. My mother's powers had been passed down to me and had only surfaced when I had turned seventeen. I had no idea what was happening and that resulted in a mini forest fire and everyone in our town finding out about us. My parents had always kept my mother's witchyness a secret but people still talked. There had always been a rumor about us and my little accident provided them with all the proof they needed. The people were scared, and a few more so then the others. It was one of those that crashed into us while my parents were driving. My dad died on impact, my mother's magic sustaining her for a bit before she finally ran out of energy too. What was most unfair was the fact that the other driver got out with a few scratches and a black eye. He was the one trying to commit murder, so why didn't he die? I sighed, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I was going to start over here, in Washington. My Aunt in law twice removed or something had said she would take me in. I had never met her and didn't know what to expect. The first I had heard of her was from the social worker after… no, happy thoughts today.<p>

I got off the plain and stood by the luggage belt, looking for my giant dark green suitcases. Grabbing it off the belt, I followed the flow of people out to the main entrance hall. I shivered, pulling my old black leather jacket closer around me. I knew it had been cold in France but here it was freezing. I looked out the window and saw the rain coming down in sheets. This would be fun, I thought with a grimace.

"Celestine," I heard someone shout over the people. I looked toward the source of the noise and saw a woman, about forty and wrapped in shawls, pushing her way through the crowd. There weren't that many people to begin with so it didn't take her long at all.

"Hello Celestine. I don't suppose you remember me now, do you," she said.

I just shook my head, not really knowing what to say.

"Well that is to be expected. I only saw you when you were a few months old. You've grown so much since then." She took my shoulders in her hands, looking me over like she expected me to grown and inch or something like that. "My name is Margret, but by all means, call me Aunt Margi."

"You can call me Star," I said quietly.

"Well that is a beautiful name," she said, grabbing my suitcase. I blushed, not really knowing what to say. My mother had named me that after the stars. She had always taught me, that if we gathered star dust, our wishes would come true. She would always chase me around, laughing and tickling, until she picked me up and said 'I caught you and now I get a wish.' She'd close her eyes and pretend to think of a wish and then I'd bop her on the head and grant her wish. I missed her.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Aunt Margi's steady stream of talking.

"We're going to have to hurry out to the car or the rain will soak us straight through. It probably will anyway. It always rains so much here. Occasionally we get a bit of sun but most days it's just rain and clouds. The scenery is nice if you like forests and green but I wish it could be at least a bit warmer."

She had talked us all the way to the car. It was a silver Grand Cherokee Jeep and looked like it had seen better days. We threw my bags in the trunk and climbed in.

"Um, Aunt Margi," I asked, "where exactly do you live?"

She looked at me, then back at the road.

"Oh, I suppose I should tell you that then. There is a small town called Forks just up ahead. I actually live on the Indian reservation of La Push. It's better for my work and all."

"You're a nature photographer right," I asked.

"That's right dear." That explained why she lived on the edge of the world. She didn't have any children either so I would basically be on my own.

We finally made our way up a dirt driveway to her house. It wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. It was brick and wood two story building. The shutters were a dark brown and it had a wraparound porch, complete with a swing. I got out of the car, somewhat hesitant.

"Well you just go on in and make yourself at home. Your room is the first door on the left upstairs."

I nodded and shouldered my back pack while Aunt Margi grabbed my suitcases. Walking into the house, it really was nice. Wooden floors and soft faded wallpaper; the kitchen and living room looked like it was something out of a pottery barn magazine. I climbed the stairs, walking into the room that was supposed to be mine. Light green wallpaper and oak furniture surrounded me. There were various frames of forest scenery and animals that I guessed Aunt Margi had taken. The room across from mine was the bathroom. I heard Aunt Margi downstairs and went to help her with my stuff.

"Oh thank you Star. The rest of your things should come in the mail sometime in the next week or so."

I nodded, carrying my bags up to my room them running back down.

"Aunt Margi, I was wondering if maybe since you're always working on your photos, if I would be allowed to do some gardening in the backyard or around the house. But only if that's ok with you because it's your house and you really didn't need to take me in and," I was starting to ramble before Aunt Margi raised her hand to stop me.

"Star, you can do what you want here. You are going to live here after all. Just a few ground rules."

I nodded my head quickly, happy to do whatever as long as I could plant my flowers.

"I don't want any drinking or drug use or anything of that sort under my roof. I don't want you destroying anything. Planting and gardening are ok but not full out landscaping, and if you go out I want you home by midnight," she counted the things off on her fingers.

"I can do that," I said, and I could. I didn't drink or anything and I didn't plan on trying any time soon. I could control myself with my planting and as for the curfew; I didn't have any friends here so I doubted that I would be going to any parties. "Thank you Aunt Margi."

"I just want you to be as comfortable here as possible Star," she said with that pitying look that I still wasn't used to getting. She reached out and patted my shoulder before looking at the clock.

"Oh dear, I was supposed to be out fifteen minutes ago. I'm sorry to leave you so soon after you got here Star but I really do need to go. If you need anything, the Clearwater's house is just down the path. Sue will be glad to help you." She gave me a quick hug before running back out the door.

I sighed and looked around. Today was Friday and I wasn't going to school until Monday. Going upstairs, I started unpacking the stuff I had brought. It didn't take me long before I was finished, and Aunt Margi said the rest of my things were going to be coming sometime that week.

Grabbing my back pack, I went downstairs and out the back door that was in the kitchen. The back yard was really just a big square of grass surrounded by a white picket fence. I smiled and it was the first smile I had had in months. This yard looked like a big white canvas to me, just waiting to be filled with color. I plopped my back pack down and unzipped it. Our poured tons of seed packets, jars of different things I had mixed, and the last of my mother's mixes too. If this is what I was going to do for the next two days, I might as well get started.

* * *

><p><em>So this is my first chapter, hope ya'll like it. :) So the next chapter is gonna have the wolves in it but I kinda wanted this to be sort of an intro chapter. Plz review if you can and I take criticism seriously so if you have any commentssuggestions feel free to tell me. _


	2. Witch Meets Wolf

_So for those of you who thought my story was good enough to continue on to the second chapter, I thank you. As always, I do not own any of the twilight stuff. I only own my characters and the plot line._

* * *

><p><strong>Jacobs POV:<strong>

I had been back for about two weeks. Through that time I have been listening to criticism and complaints and have had to sit through at least three 'serious talks'. I get it, I messed up, but all of them would have done what I did or at least something similar. The love of my life is going to marry a blood sucking leach, a vampire. How am I supposed to be ok with that? If that wasn't bad enough, she wants him to turn her too. She is going to give up her life and die for something that is already dead. How does that even make sense? I sighed, something I've been doing a lot lately, and headed over to Sam's house. I had nothing better to do and didn't want to bother anybody else with my constant moping.

I jumped up the old steps and just walked right in. I had told them I was stopping by and most of the pack came for Emily's cooking anyway.

"Hello Jacob," she called from the kitchen. I went in and grabbed one of the huge muffins she was baking, finishing it in two bites. I heard Emily mumble something about us eating her out of a home, but I really wasn't listening.

"Jacob," I heard Embry call from the living room. So he was here too huh. "Hey man, what's up," he said when I walked in, slapping me on the back. I smiled a bit then flopped down on the couch. If there was one thing that I missed while I was 'away' it was my friends. The talked and joked and laughed like nothing was wrong when it really was. I frowned, my mind wandering back to Bella and HIM.

"So guess what," he said standing over me.

I rolled my eyes a bit "What?"

"We're having a bon fire Sunday."

"Really," I asked with fake shock, "We're having a bon fire Sunday like we do every week? I had no idea."

"No man, this is going to be different, I can tell." He had this completely serious expression on his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're getting too much sun Em," I said.

"You know there's no sun here," he snapped, put out that I wasn't impressed with his prediction.

"Come on," I said, getting up off the couch, "let's go for a run." We walked out the door, waving to Emily while she just rolled her eyes and waved back. We ran to the edge of the forest, tying our pants to our leg and phasing.

"I'm serious Jake, something's different," Embry thought spoke at me.

"Whatever," I thought spoke back. I just kept running with no real destination in mind. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Want to go visit Seth? His house is close by and I'm sure the kid needs a break from Leah."

I smirked at Embry through the connection and headed in the direction of Seth's house.

**Celestine's POV:**

I stood up and stretched my arms. My back was killing me but it was worth it. I had gotten most of the seeds planted and later I would get to do the fun part. Huffing, I wiped my hands on my jeans a pulled my long blonde hair out of the make shift bun I had it in to keep it out of my face. Running my fingers through it a couple of times until I was sure there weren't any knots, I zipped up my back pack and went back inside. I walked up the stairs to my room and dropped my bag on the bed. Peeling off my jeans and sweater, I ran the bathtub until it was almost full. Stepping in, I sighed as the warm water relaxed my muscles.

Once I was completely calm, I decided to do a bit of practicing. I was most comfortable using my magic over Earth because that was what my mother had and practiced with me, but I had other abilities too. Mostly over the elements air, water, earth, and fire but I could also do some simple spells. Taking deep breaths, I placed my hand palm down on the surface of the water. Slowly lifting it up, I let my fingers bend until it was barley brushing the surface with my index finger. Bringing my hand up even further, a small stream of water trailed off my finger and back into the tub. I turned my hand over until there was a small bubble of water on the end on my finger. Slowly I took my hand away while still pointing at the bubble. I was able to control water ok while I was touching it but when I wasn't making contact, that was a different story. I was able to hold the water a bit longer before it fell back into the bath with a small 'plop'. I huffed and stood, wrapping a towel around me before going back to my room. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and tank top, then toweled off my hair and letting it fall in waves down my back. Jumping onto my bed, I grabbed a random book and started reading. I had nothing better to do and felt like resting. Within minutes, I was asleep.

**Jacob's POV:**

We got to Seth's house pretty quickly. Phasing back and pulling on our cut offs; we jumped up the steps to the front door. Embry knocked and we both waited for someone to open the door. After a minute, Sue opened the door and smiled when she saw us.

"Hello Jacob, Embry. What brings you here?"

"We were looking for Seth," Embry answered.

"Oh yes, come on in," she said, waving us in through the door. The Clearwater's house was nice and I shuffled my feet, not wanting to get anything dirty. Sue disappeared down a hallway and a few seconds later Seth came from the same direction.

"Hey guys," he smiled. The kid was always smiling.

"Hey, want to go running with us," Embry asked.

"Sure," he said, but before he could take another step, his mother stopped him.

"Oh, are you going out Seth? Could you stop by Margi's house?"

"Mom," Seth whined, "why do I have to?"

"Because he niece just moved in and I want to make sure she's adjusting ok."

"Fine," he huffed before walking outside with us and phasing.

We ran with Seth leading the way because Embry and I had no idea where we were going. After a while, I started to recognize where we were though.

"This is where that photographer person lives, isn't it," I thought at Seth.

"Ya, that's right. I didn't even know she had a niece."

"I didn't know she had any family at all," Embry said.

"Let's just hurry up. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave," I thought spoke.

We got to the house and phased before walking out of the trees. I whistled, while Embry and Seth just looked shocked. The whole yard was dug up. Not just the front but the back too. The soil was all turned and the whole place has a fine layer of dirt over everything.

"What do you think happened here," Embry asked, finally closing his mouth.

"A dust storm maybe," Seth shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Let's just say hi and leave. We all nodded and walked up to the front door.

**Celestine's POV:**

I was woken up by the sound of knocking. I didn't think Aunt Margi would knock on the door of her own house, so I had no idea who it was. Getting up slowly, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and trudged downstairs, still in the tank top and sweats that looked distinctly slept in. I really hadn't had a chance to meet anyone yet seeing as I had gotten here yesterday so I was kind of shocked that anyone would take the time to find this house in the forest of trees. I opened the door and I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head for a second. I ran my hand over my face just to make sure what I was seeing wasn't the left over's of some dream. Right outside the door were three monster guys. Saying they were big didn't even begin to cover it. I tilted my head back and looked up and up and up until I finally saw their faces. The one who had knocked wasn't as tall as the other two and looked pretty smiley. The one to his left had this laid back expression and I sort of expected him to fall asleep standing up. Finally, I looked to the last guy that was there and I'm sure that if I wasn't staring before, I was now. This guy was GEORGUS. His dark shaggy hair fell into his eyes that were a deep chocolate. It was around then that I noticed he was giving me this weird look and that snapped me out of my haze.

"Um, hi," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Hello," the first guy said cheerfully, "I'm Seth. This is Embry and Jacob," he pointed to his left and right.

I nodded and said kind of quietly, "I'm Celestine." I saw the guy named Embry make a face and I blurted quickly, "Everyone calls me Star though."

Embry and Seth nodded while Jacob continued his awkward stare. I know I was staring before but at least I had the decency to stop. His stare was reminding me of when everyone had found out about what I was. I paled a little bit at the thought and took a step back.

"Well, we just wanted to say hi," Seth said awkwardly, kicking his foot at the ground.

"Ok then. Bye, I guess." I went to close the door but something had stopped it. I looked up to see Jacob holding it open with his hand.

"Wait um," he looked to his friends for a second and they both shrugged, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

I was sort of shocked at this for two reasons. One was the fact that he would even ask and the second was that they couldn't clearly see that I had no plans. "Well, nothing really," I said quietly.

"Because some of us were going to have a bon fire tomorrow and it would be cool if you could come," he blurted out.

I was sort of shocked into silence. I hadn't met these people two minutes ago and they were already inviting me places. I thought about it before asking, "Where is it?"

"Down by First beach," he answered. My ears perked up at that. I knew that Aunt Margi lived by the ocean but I didn't know she lived so close. The ocean called to my water magic like the forest called to my earth magic, so the prospect of being near it sealed the deal.

"Ya sure, I'll go." I looked up and Jacob was smiling this huge smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:30," he said before leaving with the other two.

"Ok," I said a bit strangled before closing the door. It took a few seconds for it to sink in but it finally did. 'I had a date' I thought and smiled immediately. I got up and began dancing around like an idiot until I heard something outside. Curious, I looked out the window to see a bunch of little sprouts popping up from where I had just planted them yesterday. I sighed and kicked myself for letting my magic get out of control, even when I was super happy. There was really nothing left to do but finish the job now. I walked outside and began to work my magic.

* * *

><p><em>Ok so here is the second chapter. Not sure about having Star meet Jacob so early in the story but oh well. Oh, and Aunt Margi dosn't know about Star's powers or anything. Anyways, hope you liked it ^-^<em>


	3. Taste of Magic

_So here is the next chapter in my fanfic. Hope ya'll are enjoying it so far. Sorry I took so long in updating this. I've been kinda busy so I won't be able to update as much as I want to. Just so everyone knows, _**"when the text is like this" **_it's the wolves thinking while they are phased. Also, the whole battle with Victoria and the newborns has already happened, just wanted to clear that stuff up. As always, I only own my character and the plot, Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer's._

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

The door opened and I'm pretty sure time stopped. I sucked in a breath a stared at the beauty in front of me. She had long blonde hair that went half way down her back and looked so silky that I just wanted to run my fingers through it. Her face was like a little pixie's but softer too. And her eyes, god her eyes were so blue, like what the sky would look like if it wasn't always cloudy and cold here. I vaguely registered one of the guys talking but didn't really pay any attention to it.

"I'm Celestine. Everyone calls me Star though," I heard her say. Her voice was clear and soft, like a breeze from the ocean. Celestine, no, Star was a perfect name for her. She had a beauty and radiance that made her shine. She also had shyness around her. A sort of hesitant way of holing herself that made me want to hold her close and make her laugh. I wanted to see her smile. I was only able to wake myself up when I saw the door beginning to close. I couldn't let it close and leave me cut off from her. Before I knew what I was doing, I had but my hand on the door and she was staring up at me surprised.

"Wait um," I looked back at my friends for support and they just shrugged, "what are you doing tomorrow?" Great job, Jacob, just freak her out.

"Well nothing really."

"Because some of us were going to have a bonfire and it would be cool if you could come," I said before I knew I was saying it. Why did I have to mention the bonfire! She probably wouldn't want to come or she thought I was being weird or…

"Where is it?" Wait, would that mean she wanted to come?

"Down by First Beach," I said.

"Ya sure, I'll go."

I knew I was smiling like an idiot but I didn't care. She said yes! She smiled a bit and that just made it better. "Great," I said, "I'll pick you up at 7:30," and I took my hand off the door and walked back to Seth and Embry. We walked back to the tree line and I had that stupid smile on my face until I phased.

**"Dude, what was that," **Seth asked. You didn't need to share minds to know he was confused.

**"Isn't it obvious? Jacob imprinted," **Embry thought.

**"Really," **Seth thought.

**"Ya man. And I TOLD you tomorrow was going to be different!" **Embry thought shouted at me. I didn't really care. I had a date tomorrow! I couldn't wait to see Star again.

**Celestine's POV:**

I stood outside the house in the front yard. I was still in a tank top and I shivered in the breeze. I wasn't going to bother with getting a sweater because I knew I was just going to take it off later. I took a deep breath and got down on my knees. I put my hands to the ground, palm down, and curled my fingers into the grass. I closed my eyes and let my energy flow through my hands and down into the earth. I felt around a bit until I reached the seeds. They had already sprouted a bit from my excitement at getting asked out. I was still smiling a bit from that episode. I let my energy spill over into the seeds and felt them grow and take root. It was at least ten minutes before I opened my eyes but when I did I was proud of what I saw. In place of all the dug up dirt were bushes of roses and other flowers in a variety of colors. The vines had climbed and wound themselves around the railings on the deck. It looked very pretty if I do say so myself. I loved using my powers but it always came at a price. When I stood up I swayed a little and had to brace myself on the porch. Using my powers always took a little bit of energy. I had been practicing and building up my tolerance but I would be able to do anything extreme unless I wanted to pass out. I was able to make it upstairs and into my room before I fell onto my bed.

I sighed, remembering the first time I had been able to successfully use my powers. I had been with my mom and we each had a little pot in front of us. We were sitting in the yard meditating like normal. She had a beautiful flower growing from the pot in front of her while I was glaring at mine and scrunching up my nose.

"Celestine, you will never make something grow that way," my mother said.

"Why not," I whined.

"Well would you want to grow with someone staring at you like that," she responded, pointedly looking at my face.

I quickly shut my eyes, "Sorry mom, and sorry flower."

"Now try it like this," my mom said and reached over and took my little hand and placed it on top of my pot. "Can you feel the energy of the seed?"

I nodded, because I could feel a little spot of warmth coming from the soil.

"Now let your own energy flow into the seed and help it grow," she said. I tried doing what she said. When I opened up my eyes, there was a little flower budding in the pot in front of me. I smiled and laughed but then I felt the dizzying sickness. I moaned and clutched my stomach and rolled around on the grass. I was probably over doing it a bit but I was young and that had been the first time I had ever used my magic like that. My mom had come over and hugged me to her. She would hum and just hold me until I feel asleep, then carry me upstairs and tuck me in. I really missed her.

I had fallen asleep and before I knew it, I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I stretched and got up, walking downstairs. Aunt Margi was in the living room, removing all of her shawls and bustling around doing Aunt like things.

"Oh, hello Star. Did you have a nice nap," she asked offhandedly. I nodded, going to the kitchen to make some tea for us both.

"I saw what you did with the front yard Star, and I have to say it looks amazing," she exclaimed. "I have no idea what you used or how you got all that done in a day but it really is beautiful."

I froze for a second but then relaxed when I heard her say that. I had forgotten that Aunt Margi didn't know I was a witch. I didn't even know if she knew mom was a witch. It just helped that she thought I was an amazing gardener instead of a magical being.

"I was going to finish the backyard tomorrow," I said, handing her a mug. She nodded and took a sip.

"So how was your day today sweetie," she asked.

"Well some people came over to visit," I said.

"Oh really," she looked over the rim of her mug at me, "who were they?"

"Um," I really didn't remember them saying who they were, only their names, "Jacob, Embry, and Seth."

"Seth Clearwater," she asked. I shrugged, not really knowing. "He's Sue's son. Nice boy."

"They invited me to a bon fire tomorrow," I said, hoping it was nonchalant. Technically, it was only Jacob who invited me but I didn't want Aunt Margi getting the wrong idea about that.

When I told her she raised her eyebrows and said, "Well that's wonderful dear. Just remember to be back by midnight."

"That's it," I asked, not believing she would just let me go so easily.

"Well I trust you dear," she said simply, smiling at me. I could have cried just then for so many reasons. The first one was the fact that she trusted me so completely. The second was the fact that I was lying about my being a witch while she trusted me. Well I wasn't really lying but I wasn't telling her either and to me that was as good as lying.

I ran up and hugged her, which almost knocked the tea out of her hand. She was a bit surprised at this but she hugged me back.

"When are you going tomorrow," she asked.

"Jacob said he would pick me up at 7:30," I told her.

"Well I hope you have fun," she said before walking away to put away the rest of her photography things. I sighed and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be exciting, I thought.

* * *

><p><em>So that was with Jacob's point of view and I hope you will let me know how that turned out. I liked it so I will probably use it more. The next chapter is going to be the date so I can't wait to write that. I also wouldn't mind ideas on how they should tell each other what they are. I'm thinking of having a vampire attack but I don't want it to be the Cullens and I can't think of a reason why one would want to. Anyway, hope you like the story so far.<em>


	4. Party

_So here is the chapter with Jacob and Star on a date. I still completely open to ideas as I still don't have a solid idea on what I want to happen next. I also want to know everyone's opinion on the chapter lengths and whether they are better longer or shorter. Anyway, on with the story ^-^_

* * *

><p><strong>Celestine's POV:<strong>

I woke up and for a moment, I didn't know where I was. I thought that mom and dad were still alive and I was back home with them, smiling and laughing. Then time caught up with me and I remembered they were dead. That I wasn't at home but in Aunt Margi's in Washington, and that I had a date tonight. Oh crap, I had a date tonight! If I wasn't stressed out before, I was now. I had no idea what I should wear or what we were going to be doing. I shook my head and got out of bed. I would think about stuff like this later.

I got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't want to get anything ruined when I practiced. I walked outside and into the yard. First things first, I needed to finish what I had started yesterday. The front yard was already done but the back still needed some work. I went through the motions of what I did before and after about ten minutes; the back yard was bursting with color and a smell that would put any perfume to shame. Even after doing all that, I was still bursting with energy and I didn't want anything to explode, literally, at the bon fire so I was going to do something I didn't normally do. I was going to practice my fire ability. I hated to let it loose because I was always afraid I was going to hurt or hurt someone else. Like my own family, I thought. I guess that's why I needed practice.

Walking away from the house, I went to the tree line. I made sure that the house was still in sight, but far enough away so Aunt Margi wouldn't see the light. Taking a deep breath, I clapped my hands together in front of me and cupping them slightly. I brought it to my face and blew. When I opened my hands again, there was a small flame dancing in my palm. Using fire wasn't like making plants grow. When you helped it grow, you just transferred energy from you to it. With fire, you released your own energy and hoped you could control it. Even if you could, fire can catch and spread and you can't control that.

I juggled the fire between my hands and made little rings out of it. When I was done using up my energy, I clapped my hands back together and let the flame die. I looked up and the sun was already high up in the sky. I didn't want to smell like charcoal for my date so I went back inside.

Aunt Margi looked up from the book she was reading and asked, "Hello Star. Where were you?"

"Oh," I looked down at my feet, "I was just taking a walk."

"Ok then. And I saw what you did with the back yard too. I honestly don't know how you have the time to do that."

I shrugged and ran upstairs before she could ask any more questions. I closed the door to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I let the water run over me and scrubbed until I felt clean and smelt like strawberries. Wrapping a towel around me and drying my hair, I decided to let it fall in its natural waves. Going back to my room, I faced a bigger dilemma. I had no idea what to wear. It was just a bon fire so I didn't think I would need to dress up too much. I pulled out a pair of stone washed jeans and an old 'Owl City' t-shirt. Finding a dark blue sweatshirt and converse, I settled with that and threw it all on. After that was sorted, I lay back on my bed and waited for the sound of the door bell to let me know Jacob was there.

**Jacob's POV:**

I'm pretty sure I didn't sleep at all that night. All I could think about was her. Her blonde hair and the way it swooshed down her back in just the right way, or the way her eyes sparkled and crinkled just at the corners so it looked like she was always smiling. I wanted to know about her. I wanted to know her favorite color and her favorite hobby; if she was a Coke or Pepsi person or a cat or dog person. Well obviously a dog, I thought. And we had a date tomorrow. I guess it wouldn't be a real date because the whole pack would be there but I still got to see her and that was worth it.

As soon as it was late enough for me to get up, I jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of cut offs. Then I ran all the way to Sam's house, jumping up the steps and walking in through the door. Emily was in the kitchen baking something or other, but I wasn't here for food.

"Hey Jacob," she called distractedly.

"Hey Emily, do you know where Sam is," I asked.

"Oh, not really. I think he went patrolling."

"Alright. Thanks Emily."

"No problem Jacob," she shouted again as I walked back out through the door. Phasing, I mentally called out for Sam.

**"Jacob, what is it? Is something wrong," **he asked.

**"No, everything's fine**," I said offhandedly, **"Just wanted to make sure we were still having that bon fire tonight."**

**"Yaaaaa," **he dragged out the word,** "Why so interested?"**

**"No reason,"** Isaid, but I guess I said it too quickly because he didn't believe me.

**"Come on, you can tell me," **he said, trying to probe into my mind.

With all thinking I was doing, my mind slipped over to Star and Sam saw it.

**"Aw," **he said all sappy like,** "Jake had a girl friend."**

**"Shut up Sam," **I barley know her.

**"But you want to," **he pointed out. I didn't really have anything to say to that. He was right, and he knew it.

**"Jacob, I think she's your imprint," **Sam said.

I stopped running then and just sort of stood there then.** "You really think so Sam," **I asked.

**"Well most likely. I can't imagine any other reason why you're acting like this." **I listened to him and it did make sense. Star was my imprint. The thought made me smile and feel proud.

**"Good luck with this Jacob," **Sam said.

I didn't really say anything after that. I just ran home and phased back. I walked inside and threw myself down onto my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of my imprint, Star. When I woke up, it was already 6 o'clock. I freaked out and ran around my room a bit before I actually knew what I was looking for. I put on a clean pair of jeans and black button down shirt. I even tried brushing my hair but it just wouldn't sit straight so I left it and hopped into my Rabbit and drove to Seth's house really quick. I had promised him I would pick him up and I didn't want to be late in picking Star up. I got to the Clearwater's house and Seth jumped into the passenger seat.

"Hey Jake, how's it going," he said all happy like.

"Pretty good," I said distractedly.

"So I heard about you imprinting," he said and I looked at him shocked.

"How do you know about that," I asked.

He shrugged and looked out the window, "People talk," was all he said.

I shook my head and continued driving. It was 7:35 by the time I got to Star's house. I pulled into the drive way and me and Seth just sat there with our mouths hanging open like idiots. Yesterday the yard was dug up and muddy and today it was a super fancy garden in full bloom. I shook off the shock and got out of the car.

"Are you sure this is the house," Seth asked.

"I'm pretty sure," I said, still looking around. Even if it hadn't been only a day since we had been here, I still wouldn't have believed that flowers could grow like this in Forks. I walked up to the door and knocked.

Seth was standing behind me and patted me on the shoulder. "Good luck man," he said.

"Thanks Seth," I said and went back to staring at the door.

* * *

><p><em>So sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I had stuff to do that couldn't be put off. Also, I'm just not in the writing mood right now. So anyway, I'll try my best to get the next few chapters up here in the next week or so. So, hope you like my story so far!<em>


	5. Bonfire

_So I was looking at the title for the previous chapter and thinking to myself "Why did I choose that?" so sorry if I mislead some people. This chapter is the actual date and stuff so hope you enjoy this . Not sure when they (Jacob and Star) are going to tell each other their secretes but I can tell you it will not be in this chapter. Also, the day is Sunday meaning Star has only been in Forks for 3 days. So the usual disclaimer and stuff, then on with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Celestine's POV:<strong>

I heard the door bell ring and I jumped off my bed. I checked myself in the mirror before practically throwing myself down the stairs. I got my feet beneath me before trying my best to calmly walk to the door and open it. I had no idea why I was acting this way but something about Jacob made my toes tingle and my knees turn to mush. When I opened the door, I sighed in relief and sucked in a breath at the same time, causing me to look like a flabbergasted fish. My brief memory of him didn't do him justice. His skin was a color that could only be described as russet and his hair was a shaggy brown that stuck up in a way that just added to his likeable look. But by far, the thing that grabbed my attention the most was his eyes. They were a deep brown and I could just stare into them forever. I was snapped out of my daze by Aunt Margi clearing her throat. She walked up behind me and the look on her face meant she had aunt business to take care of. She stepped around me and stared Jake down.

"So you are taking my niece out tonight," she said, getting right down to business.

"Um, yes ma'am," Jake sort of stuttered out. I felt bad for him, having to take on Aunt Margi all by himself.

"Where exactly did you say you were going," she asked.

"Down to First Beach," he replied.

"And when did you plan on having her back by," she asked again.

Jake didn't know what to say at first because we had never really discussed a time and he didn't want to upset Aunt Margi or me by saying something he shouldn't have.

Aunt Margi raised her hand, signaling for silence. "I want her back by midnight at the latest" she said. "I expect her returned in the condition she is leaving in and if I hear one bad word from her about this whole thing then I never want to see you around here again. Do I make myself clear?"

Jacob stood up a little straighter and said "I would never let anything happen to your niece ma'am. I promise I will have her back by midnight."

I blushed a little bit when he said that, starting to feel like a child, but Aunt Margi was all for it. She smiled, turned to me and said "Wonderful. Have fun dear," hugging me before wandering back into the house.

Jacob turned to me and smiled. He held out his arm "Shall we then?" I giggled a bit to myself, hoping he hadn't heard, and took his arm. He walked us out to an old Rabbit and held the door open for me like a gentleman. He climbed into the driver's side moments after closing my door and I jumped a bit at his speed. He pulled out of the driveway and started on the way towards what I assumed was first beach. My assumptions were correct because as we drove, I could feel the buzzing in my energy telling me the ocean was near.

The car ride was a bit awkward because he was obviously nervous and I was getting all moony on account of my powers spiking. I hadn't realized we had stopped until Jacob cleared his throat.

"We're here Star," he said. When he said my name, I shivered a bit, all my focus entirely on him. I wanted to slap myself for how I was reacting towards him but that would have looked silly. I got out of the car and followed him down toward the glow that was the bon fire. I could already see people starting to gather.

"I'm really glad you decided to come," he said to me.

I turned to him and smiled. "It's really no big deal, it's not like I had any other plans anyways."

"Um, there's one thing I should probably tell you though," he said a little slower.

"What is it," I asked him.

"Well, Emily, Sam's imp-, um fiancé, has these scars," he ran his fingers down the side of his face. "Try not to stare too much, it bothers Sam."

I nodded my head, "How did she get them?"

"Well," Jacob started before two of the people ran up to us. Jacob sighed, sounding relieved and I made a mental note to ask him about it later. The two people that had run up to us were the ones that had been with us before. One's name was Embry, I remembered, because it sounded like embers from a fire. The other one's name started with an S. Was this Sam? I looked them both over and shook my head a bit. If Sam had a fiancé these two were too young to be him.

"Hey Celestine," the younger looking one said, "I'm Seth. Remember me?" Oh, that's right. His name was Seth. Than the other one must be Embry.

"Yep, hi Seth, Embry. Thanks for letting me crash your bonfire."

"Oh it's ok. Jacob really wanted you here," Seth started before Jacob whacked him. Seth rubbed his arm before sticking his tongue out at Jacob. Jacob and Seth then proceeded to have a mini wrestling match which Embry was somehow dragged into. I laughed, still blushing because of what Seth said. Jacob couldn't like me that much; we had only known each other for so long anyway.

While I was standing there, feeling a bit out of place, a woman had walked up to me. The first thing I had noticed about her was her aurora, which was the happiest yellow I had ever seen. It was like her whole world was perfect right now. She had long blackish brown hair and deep dark eyes. It was then that I noticed the gouge like scars running down her face, pulling one side down a bit. This must be Emily then.

"Hi, I'm Emily," she said. Suspicions confirmed. "You'll have to excuse the boys; they can get a bit childish at times." She laughed, looking over to where the wrestling was still going on.

"I'm Star," I said and held out my hand. I was surprised when she ignored it completely and gave me a big hug. I was stiff at first, not expecting it at first, but I soon relaxed. She reminded me of my mother, and that thought had my eyes misting over a bit. I rubbed at them quickly so she wouldn't notice. She took my hand and led me over to where everyone was sitting on logs that had been set around a bon fire.

"So introductions," she said clapping her hands together. "That over there is Brady and Collin. Next to them are Quil and Claire. Jared and Kim are beside them. Paul and Sam are just across from them and that's Leah (sp?) over there," she pointed at everyone. Everyone here was gorgeous and I felt a little out of place. I was comforted by that fact that there were other girls here, even if one was a toddler and one seemed like she didn't really want to be here. The names just sort of ran right out of my head to I just waved a bit. Everyone smiled and waved or nodded, except Leah who just sort of grunted.

"I'm really glad you all let me come tonight," I told Emily.

"It's really no problem," another voice said. I turned and saw an old man in a wheel chair roll up to us, despite the sand.

"Oh, Star this is Billy Black. He's Jake's father," Emily said.

"Please to meet you," I said. Like Emily, he pulled me down into a hug that I was expecting this time. Emily then rolled Billy away and I was left standing there again. With nothing to distract my mind, I immediately felt the pull of the ocean. I looked out and was caught by the rise and fall of the waves. Without noticing, I had started to walk towards the water but I didn't mind. I kicked off my shoes and kept going further toward the huge sea of energy. I could feel my body humming with the natural power generator so close.

I looked down when I felt something cold slide across my feet and realized that I was already standing in the tide. I looked back up and once again was trapped in the blues and greens of the sea. I had waded to knee deep in the ocean and my jeans were sticking to my knees. I could barely hear the sounds of the bonfire now. A little bit more and I was up to my waist. I could feel the spray and taste the salt water on my lips. The crash of the tide was in my ears and all around me was rolling waves. A little bit further and I would be lost in the swell. I could feel my power itching under my skin, longing to be freed and to roll with the waves.

"Star," I heard someone shout my name.

"Star!" I wrenched my head away from the view and turned toward the beach. There was someone there, no, a few some ones there trying to get my attention. I barely heard the "look out" before a rather large wave hit my back and knocked me under.

**Jacob's POV: **

I was glad Embry and Seth had shown up when they did so I didn't have to lie about Emily's scars. I didn't think I would have been able to lie to Star. They had pulled me away to mess around when I saw Emily go up to her. I relaxed, thinking Emily would be able to make her feel comfortable with everyone there. It had only been a few minutes when I saw her walk up to me and Seth and Embry. We were still "fighting" so I had to untangle myself from them to stand in front of her.

"What's up Em," I asked her.

"Where did Star go," she asked. I'm sure she had meant the question in a perfectly normal way but when she said that I felt myself go ridged. Maybe she had left because I wasn't there with her, or maybe someone had been mean to her, or…

I didn't have time to continue my inner worrying because Embry tapped my shoulder.

"Um, dude? Isn't that her," he asked, pointing down toward to water. I turned and there, standing waist deep in the ocean was Star. At first I thought she looked beautiful, her hands and the tips of her hair brushing the surface of the water and the moon lighting up behind her. Then my brain caught up to the rest of me and I started panicking.

"Star," I shouted, trying to get her attention. I was running down toward the shore line and was vaguely aware of Embry, Seth, and Emily following me.

When she didn't turn around, I shouted again but this time louder. "Star!" This time she turned and looked at me. I was hit by how she looked. Her face had this blank expression on it and her pupils had grown to fill almost her entire eye.

"Look out," I heard and turned to see Emily scream from beside me. I turned back toward Star and caught a glimpse of her as she was knocked under by a wave. I didn't think as I ran and dove in after her. There was no way I was letting my imprint drown. I reached to spot where she was standing and dove back under. I saw her sort of hovering in one spot. Her hair was floating out in all directions and she had pulled herself up into a ball, her face all scrunched up. I could have sworn she had a glow around her but this wasn't the time to be admiring her. I grabbed her in my arms and pushed upward toward the surface.

When we broke the surface we both took big gulps of air while I kicked us back to shore. By this time, everyone had gathered there. Emily had a big blanket and wrapped her in it as soon as we reached them. Star was shaking and shaking her head, I assumed to get the water out of her ears. She coughed a bit, heaving up ocean, and I rubbed her back and held her hair from her face.

Once she had calmed down a bit, I picked her up and carried her back to where the bonfire was. I sat down with her in my lap and wrapped my arms around her, trying to warm up her now shivering form. To me, the ocean wasn't that bad but to a human, it had to be freezing on the best of days and I didn't want her to get sick.

"I'm so sorry," she managed to stutter out.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Star. I should have been with you," I said, resting my chin on top of her head and rocking us both side to side.

"Do you want me to take you home," I asked quietly. I could already hear the speech I was going to get from her Aunt about almost letting her drown.

She shook her head, "We came all the way out here and I don't want to ruin this just because I got a little wet," she said. I couldn't believe she still wanted to stay even after what had happened. I just sighed and held her a little closer, enjoying the feel of her in my arms.

Emily came over to us and gave Star a dry sweat shirt to change into. We spent the rest of the night just eating and talking like nothing had happened. When my dad started telling the legends, she watched him without blinking, taking it all in. I knew that he was a good story teller but Star looked like she believed every word he said.

When it came time for me to take Star home, I drove slowly, not wanting to waist the time we had together. The drive back was quiet but unlike the first one, this one was a comfortable silence. We got to her house and I opened her door for and walked her to the front porch. She looked so beautiful with the flowers and everything all around her. I really didn't know what to say and probably ended up staring weirdly.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight," she said finally.

"Thank you for coming," I said back, "and I'm sorry for what happened. I really should have been there to," She shook her head and smiled at me, making my heart do a weird sort of jump flip.

"Forget about that," she said, "the rest was fun."

I ran my hand through my hair, probably messing it up even more. "I guess I'll see you around then," I said.

"Ya," she said. She looked like she was debating something and I was about to ask her what it was when she reached up and kissed my cheek quickly before looking back down and blushing. "Goodnight," she said before walking in through the front door.

I probably stood there for a good five minutes smiling like an idiot before walking back to my car and driving home. Tonight wasn't so bad, I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so I made this chapter really long because I wanted to make up for the long wait. I hope that doesn't happen again and that I can put more stuff out as easily as I wrote this one. Anyway, I hope that you liked it people ^-^.Please rate and review and feedback is always welcome. I'm trying to decide how to make them reveal themselves to one another. Hope you continue to read my story. Adios :)<em>


	6. Starting School

_Ok, so I was super excited and I've been in a writing mood so I'm posting again. I'm glad that everyone likes my writing so far. I luv luv LUV all of you that are following me so thank you bunches ^^. Anyway, the usual disclaimer and then on with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Celestine's POV:<strong>

I don't really know what I was thinking but Jake was standing there looking so sweet and his big puppy dog eyes were just all worried, so I got up on tip toe and kissed him. Yeah, it was on his cheek but I had only met him less than forty-eight hours ago.

"Goodnight," I said quietly, before practically running inside. Oh my god, did I really just do that! I can't believe the effect Jake had on me. It was like one moment I was my shy, timid self and the next I was this outgoing, carefree person. I only ever felt like that when I was fully exercising my powers, and I could only do that if I had a large amount of the raw element I wanted to bend.

"How was your date," Aunt Margi asked. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"It wasn't really a date," I mumbled, shuffling my feet and blushing. Secretly, I had wanted it to be a date but I didn't want to ruin it by asking. Aunt Margi walked over to me then gave me a hug. Pulling back a bit, she took my shoulders and looked me up and down.

"Star, you're all wet," she said.

"Oh yeah, about that," I rubbed the back of neck awkwardly. I really didn't think she would take too well to hearing how I almost drowned. "I kinda walked into the ocean, and then I, well, I fell in."

"What," she sort of shout whispered, "where was Jake during this?"

"Well, he wasn't around for that part."

Aunt Margi just stared at me, a frown slowly forming on her face.

"No! It's not like that. Jake is the one that pulled me out. He even offered to take me home right after that but I was the one who wanted to stay."

Aunt Margi sighed and said, "I worry about you Star. I want you to be happy here."

"I am happy here," I said.

This whole thing was making me feel really guilty. Aunt Margi hadn't known what she was getting into when she said she would take me in and I didn't want her to worry about me being some psycho. What I was going to do was probably going to scare the crap out of her but I felt that she deserved to know.

"Aunt Mari," I whispered. She turned toward me. "I really haven't told you everything about me."

"What is it dear," she asked, all kind and innocent.

I took her hand and led her back outside onto the porch. Sitting her down on the steps, I kept walking to the ground.

"Star, what's wrong?"

"Remember when you asked me how I made all the plants grow?"

"Well yes," she said, looking around at the flowers, "I still can't believe how quickly you planted all of them."

"I didn't actually plant them," I said placing my palm on the ground, "I grew them."

"Oh, but there is no way they would have grown that fast. It's…" she stopped talking when she saw the little sprout pushing its way out of the dirt and bloom under my hand.

I looked at her, taking my hand away from the newly sprouted flower and standing up. She had her hand over her heart and was staring at me, unblinking. I really hoped she didn't scream or run or call me a monster. What she did was actually the opposite of anything I expected. She came up and hugged me to her. When I pulled back, she was smiling.

"You're not scared of me," I asked.

"Of course not dear, I wasn't scared of your mother and I'm not scared of you either."

That bit floored me. "You knew my mother was a witch?"

"Star, she may be your mother but she was my sister first, and sisters don't keep secrets like that," she smiled at me. "I was the first one she came to when she found her powers."

Now it was my turn to stare. I hadn't known my mother had told anyone other than my father or myself that she was a witch. I guess it made sense that she would tell her own sister though.

"But it's not just Earth. I can control the other elements too," I said looking down.

Aunt Margi lifted my face back up to face her and said, "You think I could only accept one? Having an affinity for the other elements just means you're a bit more special than your mother."

I smiled, hugging her again before she said, "Now go inside and wash up. You're all stiff from salt water." I laughed then went in to shower and change. We spent the rest of the night talking and me listening to stories of my mother when she was a kid. I was glad I had told Aunt Margi I was a witch. She was so accepting of who I was. I thought about Jake and Emily and the others I had just met. Would they be just as accepting or would they turn me away? I don't remember getting in bed but I would up to the sound of something wailing. When I finally found the energy to sit up, I saw it was an alarm clock.

I picked it up, taking a few moments to figure out how to shut it off. I just set it back on the night stand and fell back into my pillows. It was only a few moments before Aunt Margi then came in a shook me awake again. I groaned, turning on my side and pulling the blanket over my face.

"Star, it's time to get up," she said, bustling around my room, picking up things and setting them out.

"Get up for what," I mumbled sleepily from under the confines of my bed.

"School silly. Today's Monday and you're already registered." (a.n. : I kinda forgot what day it would be and I was too lazy to look it up in the other chapters so sorry if it was actually Sunday or something. Just pretend that it's Monday I guess)

I just groaned again and tried to burry myself in the sheets. I had hoped that everyone would just forget that I had to go to school and I would get to skip it for at least a few more days. I was really awkward when it came to meeting new people. I wouldn't even know anybody there.

That got me thinking about the people I had just met at the bonfire last night. They had to go to school too, right? I might even be able to see Jake there. That thought had me out of bed and getting ready to go. Aunt Margi had already made breakfast so I just had to eat and get walking. Apparently it wasn't too far to the school but you could have fooled me. I was wearing gladiator sandals, a long swooshy white skirt and dark green peasant blouse. My hair was down and it had a bunch of wavy curls in it from the salt water. I was enjoying walking along, only having to carry my messenger bag filled with assorted books and pens and the occasional gum wrapper.

It only took a few minutes before I reached the school. The school was small, but I didn't really mind. I didn't like large schools anyway; they were too crazy and unorganized. I was able to reach the parking lot before I noticed a few familiar faces and the school entrance. Jacob and his friends were gathered just outside the doors. I took a few deep breaths and gave myself a mental pep talk. All I had to do was get through this day and the next and the next without making a total spaz out of myself. This was going to be harder than I thought. I took one last deep breath and headed toward the school.

**Jacob's POV:**

It didn't take very long for me to notice the new scent that had just appeared. It smelt like exotic flowers and vanilla and it could only belong to one person. I turned to see Star standing just on the edge of the parking lot outside the school. She looked so beautiful that I was speechless for a few seconds. That was enough to alert everybody around me and they all turned to see what had caused my momentary muteness. I was hanging with Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared and Kim. Seth was somewhere with Brady and Collin and Leah was who knows where.

An elbow in my side got me out of my head and back looking at Star who was now heading toward us. At first I got all excited, thinking she was coming to talk to me, us, when I realized we were standing by the front door so if she wanted to get in she would have to pass us. I was debating going up to her or not when Embry and Quil made the decision for me. They jumped out of our little circle and right in front of Star. She jumped a little bit and I wanted to smack them for scaring her. There was too much background noise for me to hear what they were saying but they were soon leading a very nervous looking Star over to us.

"Everybody," Embry started, "I would like you to meet the one and only Star." She blushed at this and I was lost again in my staring.

"Hi," Kim said walking up to Star. "I'm Kim. We didn't really get a chance to talk at the bon fire."

Star smiled, relaxing a bit. "Yeah, I wish we had."

"Maybe we'll see each other today. What classes do you have?"

"Oh well," Star shuffled her feet, "I really don't know. Today is my first day and all and I'm supposed to go down to the main office to get my schedule."

Embry got this look on his face and said, "Jake can take you, can't you buddy."

I blinked a bit before what he said fully registered in my mind. "Oh yeah, I can do that," I said. "Come one, I'll show you the way," I motioned for her to follow me and she did. I would have to thank Embry later. We walked along the hallways, people stopping to stare at Star. I knew they were just looking because she was new but it was making me feel really jealous when all the guys looked at her. I stared them all down and moved a bit closer to her.

"We're here," I said, stopping in front of the main office.

"Thanks for walking me down here," she said all smiley and what not.

I couldn't help but smile back when I answered, "It was really no problem." She looked a bit hesitant to go in and I said, "I'll just wait out here for you to get your schedule." I wanted to kick myself but then she smiled at me and I knew I had said the right thing. She went into the office and I grinned like an idiot. I was pretty sure this day could not get any better.

**Mystery POV:**

I stayed in the shadows of the forest and made sure to keep my scent downwind. I had been tracking this one for quite some time now. I had heard of the ones whose blood was tastier than the rest, the ones who harbored an affinity for magic. The whole place was practically dripping in the scent of dog but that was nothing I couldn't handle. Besides, all I wanted was the girl. I watched her walk into the school and smiled, my teeth glinting in the darkness. Pretty soon, all this waiting was going to pay off and I was going to get my prize.

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dun! Well there's a little bit of a twist for you. I can't wait to start writing the next chapter. I hope the story has been entertaining so far and plz review for me ^^<em>


	7. Date Part 1

_Ok, I've been writing a lot lately and I'm sure that no one has a problem with that. I'm not positive but Star is going to find out about Jake and vise versa in either this chapter or the next one. The mystery POV is going to be shown around that time too but I'm sure you can guess pretty much guess whose it is._

* * *

><p><strong>Celestine's POV:<strong>

I was really glad that Jacob agreed to wait for me while I got my schedule. I didn't want to have to walk all around the school alone. Also, I really liked being near him. While we were walking, his arm would sometimes brush against mine and it would just send shivers up my spine. I sighed, shaking my head at myself. He was this super cool guy and I was the foreign weirdo that just showed up.

"Um, hello," I asked the woman sitting at the front desk, "I think I'm supposed to check in here."

She looked up at me through a pair of horn rimmed glasses before saying, "Yes, you must be the new girl. What is your name?"

"Celestine," I said quietly, "Celestine Denoir." (a.n.: pronounced den-war)

She looked up again with more a little more interest, "You're French?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure my name gives it away."

"Yes. I'm surprised you don't have more of an accent."

"My parents and I didn't live in a big city or anything. We were more on the edge of a small village."

"Well, here is your attendance slip," she said handing me a piece of paper, "Have it signed by all your teachers and turn it in here at the end of the day." She handed me a few other sheets of paper and then went back to her computer. I took that as my cue and left the office as quietly as possible. True to his word, Jake was waiting just outside the door.

"I didn't know you were French," he said, making this cute little pouty face.

"It's not that big of a deal," I shrugged.

"No, it is," he said, still frowning.

"Um, anyway can you help me find my class?"

"Yeah, sure. Which class is it?"

I had to look over the different papers before I found it, "Algebra 2."

"Oh that's great," he said getting all smiley. I gave him a look. "Oh, Algebra sucks but I had the same class."

I had to smile at that. Also, it did sound pretty awesome to have my first class with Jacob. That meant I got to see him every morning! I squealed internally then calmed myself down enough to follow Jacob to class. We didn't really talk on the way there but we both kept glancing at each other out of the corner of our eye. I was just drawn in by everything about Jacob. The way his smile was a bit lopsided or how you could read his emotions in his eyes. Even the way his hair stuck up in that funny way of his.

It didn't take long before we got to Algebra. When we walked in, I had the teacher sign the slip I had gotten in the office then went to sit by Jacob, considering I didn't know anybody else there. The teacher handed out worksheets and went to writing some stuff of the board in front of the class. I breezed through the problems and spent the rest of class doodling in a notebook. When the bell rang, Jake offered to walk me to my next class and of course I accepted.

"I absolutely hate math! How did you finish so quickly," he asked while we were walking.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I guess math just comes easily to me." He frowned again and this time I couldn't ignore it.

"What's wrong," I asked him.

"There are just so many things that I don't know about you," he said.

"Well that's understandable," I reasoned, "We've only known each other for a few days.

"Yeah but," he stopped there. I wanted to ask him what he was going to say but we had reached my next class and he had to go. The next few classes I had, I was spaced out. I was thinking of Jake and ended up drifting through science and cooking. Next I had lunch and I was glad to see Jacob and his friends clustered around a table. He saw me and waved me over. I walked over and her motioned for me to sit across from him.

"Hey Star. How was your day so far," Kim asked from a little ways down the table.

"Oh, just fine thank you." I told them a bit about the classes I had and they all nodded or listened a bit. Jacob looked like he had tuned everything else out while listening to me and Jared had to snap his fingers a few times to get him to come back to Earth.

"So Star," he said, smiling, "I was thinking that maybe we could go out some time."

It took me a moment to squeak out, "Alright, when were you thinking?"

"Well maybe tonight we could," he started before he was cut off by Paul elbowing him in the stomach and giving him a look. Jacob frowned a bit before turning to me, all smiles again saying, "Or tomorrow we could go to Port Angeles." (sp?)

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," I said and Jake smiled like he had just won the lottery. A few of the guys chuckled and I assumed it was because of the smile on his face. After we had finished lunch, Jake walked me to my next class.

"Hey Jake," I said, making him turn toward me.

"What is it," he asked.

"What was that look Paul gave you back there?"

He had to think about it before he said, "Oh, that. It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Ok," I said even though I still wasn't convinced. I turned and walked into the classroom, pondering Jake and his friends' strange behavior.

**Jacob's POV:**

I watched her walk through the door and sighed. That was too close. I had almost asked her out when I had patrol and I didn't want to have to cancel on her. I was super glad that she had agreed to go out with me tomorrow though and I couldn't wait. I didn't like how much I didn't know about her. Like the fact she was good at math and that she was originally from France and was in fact, French herself. They were little things, sure, but Star was my imprint and I wanted to know everything about her. I would get the chance to talk to her tomorrow, and I didn't want to mess that up.

The rest of the day I was actually paying attention in class but only long enough to see if Star was in any of my other classes. Sadly, she wasn't. Star was all I could think about. I really had never understood what the imprint was until I saw her. Sure, I had felt it through Sam and Quil and Jared, but I had always thought they were a bit obsessive. When the final bell rang, I practically sprinted outside to wait for Star. She came out a little while later and I just couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back at me and all I could see at that moment was her. Before I knew it, she was standing in front of me.

"Hi Jake," she said all sweet and innocent. I loved that, and everything else, about her.

"Hey Star. How was your first day," I asked, not wanting to be the silent creep.

"Pretty good, but I don't have any other classes with you," she pouted a bit and I could've died right there and my life would've been perfect. Instead of voicing that, I laughed instead. She blushed a bit and that made me smile.

"Well, I have to go now," she said. She waved and started walking away, not toward the parking lot but straight to the road. Seeing this, I grabbed her hand and spun her around. She looked a bit shocked at first but I wasn't worried about that at the moment.

"Are you walking home," I asked, hearing the shock in my voice.

"Well ya," she said, "that's how I got here in the first place."

I shook my head in disbelief. Of course, with me being a werewolf and all, I could get home on foot in about a few minutes, but Star was a human and I didn't know how she was expecting to get home walking.

"No way are you walking home. I'll drive you," I said firmly.

"I can't ask you to do that," she said.

"I'm offering, now come on," I took her hand and led her to my car. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly her hand fit into mine.

"Jacob you really don't have to do this. It's not like it's your job to protect me," she said.

I stopped so suddenly that she bumped into my side. I looked down at her and her eyes got all big. "Come on," I said quietly and kept walking to my car.

Star was quiet and I was worried that I had scared her. When I looked back, she didn't look scared, but more like she was thinking. Finally, we made it to my care and I helped her in before getting into the driver's side. This was going to be a long drive, I thought.

**Celestine's POV:**

"Jacob you really don't have to do this. It's not like it's your job to protect me," I said.

He stopped so suddenly that I accidently walked right into him. He turned and looked at me and the look he gave me was so… resolute, like he truly believed he was supposed to protect me.

"Come on," he whispered before leading me the rest of the way to his car. Even when he was being completely serious, he was still a gentleman and opened my door for me. I climbed in and he got in the driver's side. I leaned my head against the window and looked out at the passing forest. A few times I had thought I had seen something, a flash of white or a blur in the trees but it came and went so quickly that it didn't sit long in my mind. I was actually thinking about Jacob, and how we had grown so close.

At first the silence in the car was awkward but then it just turned into a comfortable one with us enjoying being near each other. That was another thing I didn't understand. Jacob was so easy to be around, like I had absolutely no worries when he was there. It wasn't much longer till we pulled up into the driveway of Aunt Margi's house, which I guess was my house now. I got out and Jacob got out too, walking me all the way to the front door.

"Thank you for driving me," I said, some of my awkwardness returning.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but then he just stopped and, I think he sniffed. He walked over to the door, closed his eyes and took a big breath in through his nose and frowned. Yep, he totally just sniffed my house. I didn't say anything because if he knew what I did when no one was around he would defiantly be freaked out. (a.n. : I mean the magic thing for all of you weirdo-s thinking something else!) A wolf howled somewhere in the forest and Jake's frown deepened.

"I have to go Star," he said, "but can you promise me something?"

I just nodded, still kind of wary about the sniffing thing. I don't care how cute he was, you don't just do stuff like that.

"Stay out of the woods for a while ok," he asked.

Again, I nodded.

"I don't suppose you have a car, do you?"

"No, I like walking better anyways."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more. "I'm going to drive you to school than, ok?"

"Why do you need to drive me to school," I asked, not really getting the point.

The wolf howled again and Jacob muttered something under his breath before turning to me again with these big puppy dog eyes and saying, "Please let me drive you to school, Star."

I couldn't possible say no to that face so I agreed. He smiled a bit then his smile got bigger and he said, "And I can't wait for our date tomorrow."

I sort of did a mini dry heave and blushed so red that my face must have matched the rose bushed in the yard.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said before walking back to his car and driving away.

I shook myself out of the daze I was in and went inside. I couldn't wait for tomorrow either.

* * *

><p><em>So here's the next chapter. I had thought I had lost touch with this story when I was writing it but now I totally got my mojo back for this one. Hope you guys like it and I should be able to get the next couple chapters up by the end of the week. Review and tell me if there's anything I messed up or forgot. C ya ^^<em>


	8. Filler Chapter

_Alright, so I don't want to be one of those people that drop off the face of the Earth before updating after like, a month, so I want to apologize for the wait. I'm really pleased with the feedback I'm getting on this story and it's been real encouraging so thank you everybody! Remember that when the __**text is in bold**__ the wolves are doing that talk/think thing. Anyway, the usual disclaimer and on with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV:<strong>

Once Star had closed the door, I started walking. Completely passing my car, I didn't stop until I hit the trees. Phasing, I went to go see what the guys had called me away for.

**"Hey Jacob, how's it going," **Embry asked.

**"Pretty good until you idiots had to interrupt. What is this all about anyway?"**

** "We've caught the scent of a new leach circling our territory," **Sam said, joining in on the conversation.

If I had a human face, it would be scrunched up in a frown/thinking face. **"I thought I smelt one near Star's house but I couldn't be sure because of all the flowers masking the scent," **I said.

**"That's not good Jacob," **Sam said, **"You're going to need to watch her from now on. We don't want anything happening."**

I growled when I thought of anybody even THINKING about hurting Star. I had never really understood the other wolves' protectiveness over their imprints until now.

Embry chuckled through the mind link before saying, **"How is that going anyway?"**

** "We have a date tomorrow," **I couldn't help but smile when I said that.

**"Nice man," **that was from Embry.

**"Be careful," **obviously from Sam.

I nodded and went to join them in looping around the pack grounds, my thoughts on Star the whole time.

**Celestine's POV:**

I made my way into the garden in the back yard, still thinking about what Jacob had said. Not the part about our date, although I was excited about that too, but the driving me to and from school. He really didn't have to and I was sure that it was out of his way so I couldn't help but wonder why he offered, insisted really to drive me. I couldn't be that fun to be around. He had also asked me to stay out of the woods, something I was planning on ignoring because there was no way my magical self would be satisfied until I spent some good quality time with the surrounding area. Maybe he was worried about the wolves we had heard? That must have been it. He probably just didn't want to see me mauled to death. I shivered; just thinking about it scared me.

Without even realizing it, I had dug my bare feet into the loose soil around the plants. Smiling slightly, I let my energy pour out into the ground, energizing the plants and surrounding things. I could almost visibly see all the flowers and trees perk up a bit. I sighed, getting up and brushing the dirt off of me.

I went back inside to grab my backpack then went back to sit under one of the trees that I had grown. It was an apple tree and thanks to my magic, it had already started blossoming and was covered in tiny pink flowers. I had planted it for love and remembrance, in honor of my parents. We had had one at our old house in France and my parents would always help me pick the apples and bake an apple pie. The first few times, I had needed my mother's help because pie baking is hard but eventually I had gotten the hang of it and I could now make a pretty amazing pie. I sighed and got to work on the little bit of work I had from my first day of school. I still missed my parents, but as much as I didn't want to think it, the move to Forks actually helped some. Eventually, I feel asleep against the base of the tree, dreaming about my parents.

**Mystery POV (again):**

She was right there, sitting at the base of a tree. She was even asleep! I could take her right now and nobody would be able to stop me. I crept up to the fence and jumped it easily, but as soon as I was in the yard the wind picked up and the branches of the trees wound themselves around her sleeping form. She was exercising some extreme power and she wasn't even aware of it! I scowled and backed off, hiding in the shadows of the forest. The little brat had power, I'd give her that, but that only meant she would taste even sweeter. I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><em>So this is a pretty short chapter but I'm being nagged to get off the computer and can't really help that. I'm going to try to get more up soon though so hopefully that will make up for it. Also, sorry for not getting in all of the things I said I would because again, I can only fend off a nagging mother so many times. Anyway, please rate and review! <em>


	9. Daniel

_So I've been taking longer than I would like to on this story but that's because I've been updating my profile on and I'm moving into a new house and trying to make all my crappy furniture look good in it and… ugh. Anyway, I did promise a story though so here it is, plus the usual disclaimer and junk._

* * *

><p><strong>Celestine's POV:<strong>

I was dreaming, of that I knew, but something weird was happening. At first I was just in my backyard but then I was in the woods, running with something chasing me.

_"Run run run little one, run run run" _the wind whispered.

I could hear the heart beat of the Earth and the crash of the waves and I didn't even dare looking behind me. In every horror movie, the one who looks back is the one who trips and gets caught by whatever monster is behind them.

"Star dear."

I was jolted out of my dream by Aunt Margi who had come outside to look for me.

"Oh there you are dear," she said when she saw me sitting at the base of the tree.

"Um, did you need something," I asked politely, getting up off the ground right away.

"Just wondering where you were," she smiled before walking back inside.

I shook my head to clear the last traces of the creepy dream out of my head. Looking up at the sky, the sun was almost set and I wondered just how long I had slept. Grabbing my bag, I walked back inside. Aunt Margi was at the table, looking intently at a laptop. I didn't want to disturb her so I tiptoed up to my room. Throwing my stuff on the bed, I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and tank top before heading to the bathroom.

I jumped in the shower and quickly rinsed off all the dirt that had managed to stick itself on my skin. Turning off the water, I wrapped a towel around me before looking at my reflection in the mirror. Concentrating, I reached up a hand to my wet hair. Slowly pulling back, a small stream of sudsy water was pulled from my hair before I let it wash down the drain. With my hair now only slightly damp, I swung my hands around, controlling a breeze that dried/fluffed my hair until I was satisfied. I smiled to myself before putting on the clothes I had brought. Sometimes being a witch was just too cool.

I ran back to my room and flopped onto the bed face up. I pulled my bag to me and dug around until I found what I was looking for. I brought a small bag of herbs and dried plants to my face and breathed in the scent. (a.n.: No, it's not drugs. Weirdo-s.) It was a bundle of thing my mother used to wear, grass and flowers from our house and a leaf or two from one of the trees. It smelt like her, it smelt like home. I sighed before putting it back into my bag. Before I knew it, I had closed my eyes and was asleep.

I was again, woken up by Aunt Margi. I didn't like having to get up early but her waking me sure beat the annoying blare of an alarm clock. Going to school also meant seeing Jake. Oh my god, Jake! He had said he was going to pick me up from now on. Did that include today? I shrugged, brushing it off for later. I slipped on some white skinny jeans and a tie-die shirt dress thing that cinched around my stomach and flared down to mid thigh. If the kids at school didn't think I was a hippie before, they would now. I grabbed my bag at the last minute before going downstairs. There was a toasted cinnamon bagel waiting for me that I ate in about 10 seconds flat. Thanking Aunt Margi, I went to go sit on the porch steps. I wasn't sure if staying here would be opposing on Aunt Margi but I actually think she liked having someone to take care of.

It had been a few minutes and Jake still hadn't shown up. Truth be told, I was a little hurt, but I really hadn't expected him to be there anyways. Getting up, I started on the way towards school. I really did love it here; with the trees so tall and the misty dew sticking to everything and making it glitter. I was just outside the parking lot of the school when a twig snapped behind me. Scared, I jumped around before relaxing slightly. It was only a man that stood there. He was wearing a black button down shirt, dark jeans, and dark shoes standing out in stark contrast to his snow white skin. He had almost navy blue hair that fell just to his shoulders, slightly obscuring his eyes so I couldn't see them, but when I looked closer they looked almost… red? He smiled a smile that made me shudder and I couldn't help but compare it to Jake's warm smile.

"Hello there," he said and I had to repress another shudder. His voice was like ice. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"Oh well," I really didn't know what to say, "no harm done I guess."

"Yes well, I couldn't help but wonder what your name might be," he asked.

"Celestine," I said. He was really starting to creep me out, smiling and standing in the woods and asking random people their names.

"Hello Celestine," he smiled again, "my name is Daniel, I was wondering if," he started but never got the chance to finish because Embry and Quil had just started to run toward me.

"Star," Embry yelled excitedly, waving his hands in the air. I laughed at his funny antics before looking back to the man.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," I said as politely as possible.

"Of course," he said a bit sourly. "Good day then, Star," he said, putting emphasis on my nick name.

I turned back around to face Embry and Quil. When they reached me, Embry was just smiling goofily while Quil was staring angrily over my shoulder.

"Who were you talking to," he asked, not moving his eyes.

"Oh just some," I turned around and no one was there, "guy," I finished lamely. Both of the guys gave me weird looks.

"I swear there was some man there just a second ago," I said. "I'm not crazy."

They both looked at one another before rolling their eyes.

"Sure Star," Embry said sarcastically, "whatever you say."

"I'm serious," I stomped the ground in mock anger before walking away huffily toward the school, the guys following along behind me, whispering about something in hushed voices. I was never one to pry so I didn't try to listen. Instead, I thought how strange Daniel was and how he had just appeared and disappeared like that. He just walked up to a complete stranger at the edge of the woods! Now that I thought about it, turning around I checked out the tree line, there was absolutely no way he could have circled around me to appear behind me. So that meant he had come from the woods? Shaking my head, I told myself I would think about this later.

**Jacob's POV:**

I'm never going to forgive myself. I kept repeating that in my head as I sped away from Star's house toward the school. After patrol last night I had crashed in bed. I hadn't woken up until a few minutes ago and had rushed to get to Star's house. Her Aunt Molly or whatever had told me Star had already left. That left me where I currently was, speeding towards the school and praying to anyone who would listen that Star was there and safe. As an extra precaution I had already called Quil and Embry who were already at the school. They had just phased and ran, which is what I normally would have done except I had taken my car thinking I was driving Star and UGHH! It all just led back around in a full circle.

Pulling up into the parking lot, I skidded into one of the spaces and walked as quickly as possible without drawing attention to the front steps. I looked at all the faces and none of them were hers. Spotting Brady and Collin, I practically tackled them in my rush.

"Whoa Jacob, glad to see you too," Collin said with a smirk.

"Have you seen Star," I asked, cutting right to the point.

Something in my face or tone must have tipped him off because he immediately went into business mode. "No we haven't seen her, is something wrong," he asked.

"I'm not," I started to say before I was cut off by Brady tapping my shoulder and pointing. Following his finger, I saw three people at the far end of the parking lot, walking toward us. Two were Quil and Embry and the last one was my Star. I guess I had been really stressed before because as soon as I saw her, my face relaxed. I rubber my forehead where it was sore from being scrunched up. Before Brady or Collin could say anything else, I was running down to them or more specifically, towards Star.

She saw me when I was about half way there and smiled a bit. I would have stopped and melted if I weren't so determined to get to her. As soon as I did I scooped her up in a huge bear hug, leaving her feet dangling.

"Mmmfh mmmhem," she mumbled for her crushed positing.

"Sorry," I said putting her down, "what was that?"

"Morning Jacob," she said brightly.

I smiled back, making my face hurt again but this time in a good way.

"Jacob, can we talk real quick," Quil asked. He gave me a look that said this could NOT wait for later.

"Um sure," I put Star down.

"I'll see you in first period, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine," she said, and with a little wave, she headed off to class. I turned back to Quil and Embry, both of which were very serious now.

"I thought you said you were going to drive her to school from now on Jake," Ouil started.

I felt my smile slip and shatter on the ground below. I slumped down to sit on the steps of the school entrance, my face in my hands.

"It's ok if you were late man," Embry said, walking up and patting me on the shoulder awkwardly.

"No, it's not," Quil said.

"Quil! Shut up man," Embry yell/whispered at Quil. "He obviously regrets it."

"No Embry," I said standing up now, "Quils right, it's not ok. You're not imprinted so you wouldn't understand."

"Guess not," he muttered, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the ground. I felt bad bringing it up. Embry was really insecure about the imprinting thing, thinking he wouldn't because he's only half wolf or some other crap. (a.n.: I think I remember reading somewhere that only one of Embry's parents is Quilette (sp?) and the other is just regular. Sorry if that's wrong!)

"It's not just that Jacob," Quil spoke again. "That is part of it, but not the main problem."

"What then," I asked. He was starting to bug me.

"She was talking to a leech."

I'm pretty sure I just stopped breathing. It felt like he had just swung a sledge hammer into my gut. It was absolutely pure dread. As soon as that feeling came, though, it passed. In its place was now anger. No, not just anger, I was beyond furious. It wasn't even at Star of Quil or Embry, it was anger at me. If I had just gotten my lazy ass out of bed or if I had been quicker getting to Star's house, I could have driven her and she wouldn't have had to walk. I was the worst imprint ever. I hadn't realized I was shaking until Embry put his hand on my shoulder again, only this time it was restraining instead of comforting.

"What. Do. You. Mean," I was able to grind out. My lips were pressed so tightly together they turned white.

"Star was standing at the edge of the woods. Obviously it had left before we got there, but there was definitely a leech there, only a minute or so after we got there," Quil explained.

"Is Star ok? Is she hurt? I won't forgive myself if she's hurt," I started babbling even though I had just seen her a second ago.

"Dude, Star's fine," Embry said.

The bell rang just then, making us all jump.

"I gotta go," I said quickly, running to my first class of the day and more importantly, one of my classes with Star. I couldn't stop worrying about her and how she had been in the presence of a freaking VAMPIRE! I thought that with the imprint, we were supposed to be able to protect ours and keep them safe from monsters. Like vampires for example. Then a thought hit me just like Quils comment. What if she thought I was a monster? We all grown used to being werewolves and now it was just the norm. Most of my friends were in the pack already. But what would someone on the outside feel? They would think we were monsters. I don't think I'd be able to handle myself if Star rejected me. With those wonderful thoughts in my head, I finish walking to class.

**Celestine's POV:**

I'll admit it; I was kind of worried when Jacob wasn't in class by the first bell. I didn't think he was the type to skip, and I wasn't sure how long Quil and Embry were going to talk to him. Needless to say, I let out a huge sigh when he walked in. I smiled and waved at him a little, then got a bit worried. Jacob looked well, not good. In place of his usual grin, he had a pouty frown that did not belong on his incredibly cute face. I slapped myself a little bit for that comment. I was not supposed to be thinking things like that. Our date wasn't until later. Of course, the later part didn't register, only the fact that Jacob was taking ME on a date. Normally guys like him never even noticed girls like me. Class went buy quickly. Afterwards, I caught Jake just before he was going to leave.

"Hey," I said panting a little because I had to rush to get him, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing," he said shrugging a bit. I could see it in his eyes that he was lying.

School passed by in a blur after that. I found myself sighing or staring off into space. All I could think about was Jake and wether or not he was ok. He kept up a good act, but he wasn't really into it. Even at lunch, when he laughed with the guys, I caught him staring at me. Normally, I'd be flattered and blush like crazy except when he stared, it was always sadly. Had I done something wrong? Needless to say, I didn't get anything done today. I even forgot about Jake driving me.

"Hey Star," Jake shouted across the hall. He jogged over to where I was in the front hall. "Where are you going," he asked, confused.

"Um, home? School's over now Jake," I said. Where else was I supposed to go?

"No," he shook his head like a little kid, "I'm driving you from now on, remember?"

"Jake, you don't have to," I trailed off, looking longingly at the forest. It had rained while we were in school and the smell of soil permeated the air. Everything looked glassy from the water and the sun had even come out afterwards, making little rainbows everywhere.

"Yes I do. Think of it as me saying I'm sorry for missing you this morning," he said, getting that sad look again.

"Jake," I said making him look at me, "it's ok. I don't blame you." He just dropped his head back to the ground, mumbling something I couldn't hear. "Ok, fine you can drive me. Happy now?

Jake looked up at me with a smirk before literally scooping me off my feet with one had on my back and the other under my knees. "Now I am," he sang before walking off towards his car.

"Jake," I practically screamed, "put me down!" As hard as I tried, I couldn't keep the giggle out of my voice. Kicking my legs, I furtively tried wiggling around before I huffed and leaned back, letting him carry me. People were starting to stare now and I turned my face into his arm, trying to ignore them. I couldn't help but notice that Jake smelt really good, like trees and the fresh rain. Once we got to his car, he even had to put me in the seat and buckle me in like a little kid.

"Don't ever do that again," I huffed when he slid into the driver's side.

"But I like holding you," he said. Once he realized what he had said, his face turned bright red and he hid his face in his hands. "Sorry," he whispered.

I made some noise that was between a sigh and a grunt. "Why can't you be easier to stay mad at," I said, swatting his arm.

He looked at me again and said with a smile, "Cuz then you'd be mad at me a lot." With that, he drove me home. The silence was comfortable, like everything was with Jake. I shook my head at myself. I shouldn't be thinking that! We had only known each other for a handful of days. I snuck a glance at him through the corner of my eye. As usual, I got a warm tingly feeling that spread from my toes to the top of my head. I couldn't believe what an effect he had on me.

When we got to my house, he walked me up to the front door like usual.

"So I guess I'll see you later tonight," I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at six," he said. Before I could say anything else, he pulled me into one of his big bear hugs. "See ya later Star," he said before going back to his car and driving away.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before heading inside and straight up to my room. I really did love Aunt Margi but I wasn't in the mood for a twenty questions game on why I was blushing like crazy. Running up to my room, I jumped and did a face plant on my bed. I grabbed a pillow and squealed into it until I had let out all of the crazy. I had a date with Jacob Black tonight! Oh crap, I have a date tonight. All of the crazy turned into the sick nervousness that I had been lucky enough to avoid until now.

Walking into the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't see anything too special about me. My hair was longer than most people but I don't think that made a difference. My eyes were kind of pretty. They were big and blue and clear while everyone else here had sort of muddy brown. I sighed and walked back into my room. I honestly did not know what Jake saw in me. Now he was a different story. He was tall, strong, handsome, and nicer than most of the people I have ever met. He could have had any other girl and yet for some reason, he wanted me. Even with my freaky powers that I would never let him find out about. I collapsed onto my bed, falling asleep with Jake's face in my mind.

**Jacob's P.O.V.:**

I growled to myself, throwing the brush at the mirror before turning back to my room. I had spent at least half an hour trying to make my hair stick up into something that didn't look like bed head. It was really stupid but I had no idea why Star like me, if she even like me at all. I knew the imprint was drawing me to her, and even if that wasn't there I would have still fallen for her. She was like and angel, with her long honey hair and big blue eyes that could look straight into mine. Every time she smiled I smiled and I wanted to do everything in my power to keep her smiling. I had no idea why she liked me though. To be honest, I looked like any other guy on the Res, especially the pack. We were the only ones who were super tall and strong, sure, but if that was all she liked than she could go for any of the other guys and completely forget about me.

And what if she was afraid of me? I mean, it was an honest possibility; a guy that could turn into a freaking wolf, and if that wasn't bad enough than the vampire killing part would definitely scare her away. I was going to have to tell here eventually, I could never lie to her. I couldn't ask any of the guys. The only imprinted ones were Sam, Jared, and Quil. Claire was still little so Quil didn't have to tell her, Jared didn't have to tell Kim because she figured it out on her own and Sam, well I prayed THAT wouldn't happen with me and Star. I just wanted her to accept me, wolf and all.

* * *

><p><em>So here's the story on why my posting is gonna be a little weird for a while. I'm moving into a new house and while we can live at the new house and stuff, there is no internet connection or TV or anything. That means that I can write all I want but I can't actually post it. I got lucky today when I got to come to my old house and use the wifi there. So I was gonna continue on with this chapter or at least end it better but I didn't have a lot of time and I wanted to get SOMETHING up for you guys. That's my reason and I hope everybody can deal with it until we hook everything up. SORRY and happy reading ^-^<em>


	10. Discovery

_So this was actually supposed to be added on to the end of the previous chapter but I at least wanted to upload something after so long, even if it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be._

* * *

><p><strong>Celestine's P.O.V.:<strong>

I was freaking out! When I had woken up, it was already four 'o'clock! I only had two hours to get ready. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I took the world's quickest shower and dried my hair with a towel, letting the sir dry the rest so it got all wavy. Running back to my room, I started digging through all my clothes. I had no idea what we were doing so I didn't know if I was supposed to look fancy or casual. I decided to settle somewhere in-between. I took out one of my long skirts, which was really a short jean skirt with lots of sheer rainbow shimmer fabric swooping out the bottom and going down to my toes. I grabbed a white long sleeved blouse-y thing that was swoosh-y like the skirt and some while flats with little gems on them. I had just finished arranging myself so that everything hung right when I heard someone knock on the door. I took a few deep breaths before going down.

Aunt Margi had already gotten the door so I could only peek around her. When she moved out of the way and I got to see him I went all mushy like I always did when he was around. When I looked at his face though, I stumbled a bit. His eyes were all big and it looked like he had just stopped breathing. Maybe I actually should have put some makeup on or maybe I smelt bad? Before I could worry any more, Jake put my fears aside.

"You look beautiful," he said. The look in his eyes put aside all my doubt.

"Thanks," I smiled, "You don't look to bad yourself." And it was true. He was wearing a black button down shirt and dark jeans. I was glad I hadn't over/under dressed for this.

Jake held out his arm old-fashioned like, "May I?"

I giggled and put my hand on his arm, letting him walk me out and to his car. He opened the door and helped me in before getting in on the opposite side. We had been driving for a while before I realized something.

"Jacob," I asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"That's a surprise Star," he answered with a wink at me before turning back to the road.

"You're not going to drag me out to some deserted warehouse and kill me are you? Cuz that's like, one of my BIGGEST fears."

Jacob let out this bark of a laugh before turning to me with his eyes all smiley. I couldn't help but smile a bit at that before reminding myself I was trying to look stern.

"If I promise you that you're going to love it will you stop asking questions," he asked, also failing at looking serious.

"Alright then, if you say so," I said, dragging it out. Jacob smiled before turning back to the road.

We continued driving for a while and I was just staring out the window when we stopped.

"Are we here," I asked.

"Almost," he said, "but we have to walk the rest of the way."

I got out and looked around. We had stopped at a dead end road and there was nothing but trees from there on out.

"Jacob," I said a bit shakily, "you really ARE'NT a serial killer, are you?"

"It's alright Star, just trust me," he said. He came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes.

"I trust you, just don't let me trip," I said finally.

"I won't ever let you fall. I promise," he said seriously.

He walked me through the forest and it was actually really cool because I feel/sense all the trees and plants around, not to mention all the animals and little bugs that were making forest noises and such. As we walked on, I heard and smelt the ocean. Where were we?

"We're here," Jacob said, taking his hands from my eyes.

"Oh wow," I breathed. We were standing at the top of a cliff, the tree line a few feet behind us. The grass was soft and green with wildflowers scattered throughout. In the center was a big fluffy blanket and a smiling Jacob.

"This is," I trailed off. I was at a loss for words.

"Do you like it," he said getting all worried, "I thought you would like it because you're all, you know, nature-e and stuff."

"Jacob," I said, "This is amazing!" His smile after that just made my day.

"Good. I was wondering where to take you and then I realized that all I really wanted to do was get to know you."

I nodded my head, "Me too. And this is the perfect place too."

I walked over and sat down, my skirt pooling out around me and making little shimmery rainbows everywhere. Jacob came and sat down next to me. I don't know how long we spent there just talking and laughing and getting to know each other. The moon had long since been in the sky and a few stars were just starting to come out. I had slowly made my way to leaning against Jacob and his arm was around my shoulders as we watched the ocean and the waves together. I really and truly believed that this was a perfect moment.

**Jacob's P.O.V.:**

I was worried that Star wasn't going to like what I had planned, but my worry was wasted. She loved it. I knew she liked nature and stuff but I hadn't realized that she loved it this much. I was glad though. I couldn't imagine her as one of those whining girls who couldn't stand the sight of a bug. She was currently nestled into my side and I was in a state of bliss.

"What time is it," she asked.

"Hmm," I said with my usual level of intelligence.

"The time silly," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, I have no idea," I admitted sheepishly. Kind of forgot that bit of information a while ago.

"Well we should probably be heading back before the moon sets and it gets even more dark."

I looked up and she was right, it had already gotten dark. I got up with Star and stuffed the blanket into a back pack before taking her hand and starting back through the forest.

"Jacob, I thought you said the forest was dangerous," Star said.

"Well I'm here to protect you so it's ok," I answered with a smile.

"Ok then," she trailed off before going back to looking at everything. We had walked a little further before Star just stopped, her hand slipping out of mine. I turned around to look at her and she was just standing there, her eyes big and focused on one spot just above my shoulder.

"Star," I asked, "What is it?"

She looked at me and shook her head, "Oh nothing. I just thought I saw something."

"It's ok, it was probably just," I trailed off, catching a whiff of something foul. Vampire. "Shit."

"Jacob," Star asked, looking worried.

"Star, come here please," I said, looking around for the leech.

"Ok but," she was cut off as something flew out and pushed her back against a tree. She landed with a small 'oof' and was held up by a snarling vampire.

I growled and shouted her name but before I could go and help her, another one came out and rammed into me. Now there were two blood suckers there, and one had Star.

**Celestine's P.O.V.:**

"Ok but," my words were stopped as something came out of the trees and rammed me into the trunk. I let out a small gasp and the thing came over and lifted me up, pinning me to the tree. I looked at what it was and my first thought was that it was some human girl, but that soon passed. This thing was bone pale and had eyes a dark red. Plus, no human could go that fast or be this strong. Her hair was a mousy brown that was messy and looked like it hadn't seen a brush in months. That and the fact that she was pinning me against a tree and snarling like and animal were clear indicators that she was not human. I looked over and saw that a guy version of these was wrestling with Jacob.

"Jake," I screamed but was again stopped when the girl shoved me a bit harder. "Please stop this," I said but she just smirked and kept me pinned. I sighed, knowing what I was going to have to do in front of Jake. I closed my eyes and put my palms against the tree. Reaching into its core, I felt around for the branches and asked what I need them to do.

I opened my eyes and watched as first two, then more and more branches reached out from the tree and latched on to the girl like ropes. At first she tried breaking some, but that stopped as too many wrapped around her and she couldn't move. More kept wrapping around her like a cocoon until only her head was exposed. While I was directing the tree, I looked over to where Jake was, or where he used to be. Now there was a giant russet wolf fighting the other creature. I had no idea where Jake went but I wasn't about to let this monster kill the wolf. Running over to where they were fighting, I slammed my hands to ground and asked the plants there the same thing. Soon, the male creature was wrapped up in roots and vines similar to the girl.

I looked to where the wolf was and got a shock. The wolf started changing until standing in the same spot was Jacob! A naked Jacob actually and when I realized this I slapped my hands over my eyes and spun around. "Sorry," I squeaked out.

There was some shuffling until Jacob said, "It's ok, you can turn around now." I turned around and Jacob was still there only now wearing some cut offs he had grabbed from the back pack the blanket was in.

"Star I," he started to say before looking at the monster cocoons I had created. "Oh my god, how did you do that," he asked.

I couldn't help it as I started to tear up. The one secret I didn't want anybody to know and now the one guy I had ever really liked found it out. He looked shocked when I started crying and started to walk over to me but I backed up. I d didn't want him to find out I was some weird witch girl. Me backing up made him freeze. I turned and started running through the trees. Sure, I had been blind folded when we walked up here but I could ask the trees to guide me home. I just had to be anywhere but there.

**Jacob's P.O.V.:**

I had just phased back and gotten a chance to look around. The first thing I saw was Star and other than a few scratches she was fine. I was relieved.

"Star," I started before I remembered the leeches. I looked up and there they were, wrapped in vines like strait jackets. "Oh my god," I said than turned back to Star, "How did you do that?"

I was shocked when she started crying. I made to walk towards her but she just back up. That made me freeze. Was… was she afraid of me? That must have been it. We had just finished our date where we were supposed to learn all about one another and now she finds out I had been hiding this huge secret from her. Or she could just be afraid of the fact that I could turn into a wolf. Either way, she was afraid of me and that hurt like hell. I was brought out of my self loathing when she turned and ran away.

"Star," I shouted, but she didn't hear me. She was gone in less than a minute, leaving me feeling broken and empty. My imprint had just run away from me crying, and I was the cause of that. She was afraid of me. The struggling of the two vamps above me reminded me of my job. I ripped the apart and burnt the remains, all the while thinking of Star. How would I get her to forgive me? I just didn't want her to see me as a monster.

* * *

><p><em>So FINALLY, after a super long wait, I give you the next chapter. Super sorry it took this long but I just couldn't think of anything to write and then it came to me. I really hope you all like it. Also, I took the time to REALLY read all of the comments you guys have posted and I was really glad you guys like it so much ^^! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed and gave me the happy mood to finish writing this! <em>_**Thnx ya'll!**__ Next chapter should be up a lot quicker than this one so stay tuned ;)_


	11. Gone

_So I didn't want to leave this chapter hanging right after Jacob and Star found out about each other so I started right away. There are no words for how happy all of your feedback makes me so thanks a bunch you guys ^^! Also, I was going through the chapters and I saw that the date was supposed to be in Port Angeles. Sorry about messing that up but I really liked how I wrote the date scene and I don't feel like changing the other chapter so I'm sure everyone will just be able to over look it. Anyway, on with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's POV:<strong>

"Those idiots," I growled and punched the nearest wall. The cement cracked leaving a dusty, fist shaped hole in the wall. "How could they have failed," I asked the cowering messenger.

"Well sir, she's living on land protected by wolves. One is extremely attached to her and they protect their own."

"One wolf shouldn't have been trouble for them both," I hissed out between clenched teeth.

"Well yes, but remember who we are dealing with here. She is exceptionally powerful too."

I growled again, covering my eyes with my hand. This girl was proving to be more of a problem than I thought. Of course it would be worth it, I would get to taste the blood of a magic user, but the means of getting to that point were a hassle I would prefer to avoid.

"Well, there's no other option is there," I said with a sigh, "I'm going to have to go get her myself."

**Celestine's P.O.V.:**

Thankfully, the place on the cliff wasn't far from home. The road just went around the forest. I was lucky the trees were willing to guide me home because I was crying so much that I wouldn't have been able to see. When I reached home, Aunt Margi opened the door with a question on her face. I'm sure she wasn't expecting me back so quickly and by myself. I wasn't thinking when I threw myself at her, still crying. She patted my back and smoothed my hair, trying to get me to calm down.

"Star," she said as she led me over to the couch, "Star honey what's wrong?"

"I, I was… and Jacob, he saw me… and Jacob found out I'm a witch," I stammered through my crying. I wasn't exactly the most graceful of criers. My face got all red and I took huge gasping breaths and my nose got all snotty. Not really a pretty sight if you ask, well anyone.

"Star, are you sure? Tell me what happened," she said all Aunty like and authorative.

"We were walking back to the car through the woods when these things attacked us!"

"Oh Star, are you alright," she asked, worried.

"Yes, but Aunt Margi they were horrible. Everything about them made my powers scream that they were unnatural. They had these bloody red eyes and were so cold and strong."

"Where is Jacob? Is he ok?"

"Yes, but Jacob, he turned into a WOLF!"

"A wolf," she asked a bit unsure. I couldn't blame her, I DID sound crazy.

"Yeah, it was really weird."

"Well how did he find out you were a witch?"

I had to take a few breaths before continuing, "There were two of them and while the Jacob wolf was fighting one, the other attacked me. I had to use my powers to stop them."

"And you're sure he saw," she asked again.

"Yes! I had to wrap them up like cocoons and he saw them after he changed back from a wolf.

"Well, what did he say?"

"I don't really know," I said sheepishly, "I ran away before we could talk at all." I looked down towards the floor, drawing little circles with my foot in an attempt to not see the look Aunt Margi was giving me.

"Star, you really should talk to him," Aunt Margi said.

"But I can't! You should have seen the way he looked at me! He was completely freaked out," I yelled quietly. Groaning, I flopped down on my face, hiding my head with a pillow.

"Star, if you don't speak to him now, he's going to get the wrong idea about all of this," Aunt Margi said in that tone where you KNOW they are right.

"I don't think I can," I mumbled from underneath the pillow.

"You'll never know until you try," she said, "What's the worst that could happen?" Aunt Margi left after that.

I sighed before throwing the pillow off of me and walking up to my room. When I got there, I just flopped back onto the bed like I had with the couch. What was the worst thing that could happen? Jake could hate me. I felt sick just thinking about it. If I went and talked to him, he would get the chance to tell me straight to my face that he thought I was a freak. But if I avoided him, I could go around and pretend that I wasn't completely torn up inside and he wouldn't have the chance to turn me down. So avoid him it was. Tomorrow was Wednesday (A.N.: I think) so that meant at least three days of dodging Jacob before the weekend. I let out a huff, pulling back the covers and snuggling into them. I was going to need my sleep if I wanted to stay alert for the rest of the week.

**Jacob P.O.V.: (Friday now)**

I was miserable. Star has been avoiding me all week. The day after the date, I tried to talk to Star at school but she was either not where I was looking or she would see me and bolt, literally. I saw her down the hall way and called out to here but she just got this scared look on her face, turned around, and ran the other way. The worst part is that now she's walking to school again. Judging from the vamp attack before and what Embry and Quil saw, there was defiantly something going on. This was like Victoria and Bella all over again only worse. I didn't want Star to get hurt; I don't think I could handle that.

It's Friday now and I've stopped trying to talk to Star. It's obvious that she's scared of me and I don't blame her. I'm a freaking wolf! Who wants to deal with that? I sighed as the bell rang. The day was over and the weekend was just going to be worse. I dragged myself up and out of the school to the parking lot. The guys gave me sympathetic glances or sad smiles as I walked by. I didn't even bother to stop and say hi. I was too depressed and they all knew it. Anybody would be if their imprint was terrified of them. I got myself to my car and started to drive home. I know, I know; I didn't actually need to be driving anywhere, but I always stopped by star's house anyway on the off chance she would actually accept being anywhere near me. Of course she never did, but a guy could dream.

Getting home, dad looked at me sadly before turning back to whatever he was watching on TV. I knew it was hurting him seeing me so beat up but I just didn't know what to do about it. Star was afraid of me; that was it. I flopped down on my bed. I hadn't even gotten a chance to ask her about that weird thing with the plants coming alive. Had she done that? I shook my head at myself. Nobody could have done something like that, or at least that I knew of. I slowly fell asleep, Star on my mind the whole time.

I had drifted off for maybe half an hour before I was woken up by a pair of hands shaking my shoulders roughly.

"Jake, wake up man!"

I groaned a cracked an eye open, "What do you want Embry?"

"Dude you have to hurry. Sam wants us at his place now," he said with emphasis on the now.

"Alright fine," I grumbled, "One second." I scrambled around my room for a second before grabbing a pair of cutoffs and pulling them on. Once that was done, Embry and I ran outside to the Uley's (A.N.: did I spell that right?) We didn't bother phasing because their house wasn't too far away. We got there after a minute and walked in. Everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Glad you could make it Jacob," Sam said.

"Sorry, I was taking a nap," I grumbled before finding a spot against the wall and leaning on it.

Sam nodded to Quil and Paul and they stepped up.

"There's a leech on pack lands," Paul said simply. Shouts immediately started at this.

"Paul, we know. I got them already, remember," I said. It still made me sad thinking about how my date with Star had been ruined.

"Different one Jacob," Paul said to me. I frowned. There were three vampire just roaming lands patrolled by wolves?

"I smelt it too Jacob. It was the same one that Star had been talking to," Quil said, speaking up.

I focused then, not wanting to miss this if Star was in any way involved. Quil and Paul were telling us where and when they had smelt the trail when Seth came bursting in through the front door. Whoops, guess we forgot about him.

"Hey guys," he said, panting, "Is Star here?"

"What? No, why would she be," I asked quickly. I was starting to worry now.

"Oh well, it's just," he stammered, caught off guard by my quick response.

"It's just what Seth," Sam asked.

"Well, her Aunt or whatever came over looking for her. Apparently she never came home," he said. I sort of tuned out, my heart dropping into my stomach. Star had never made it home? Was she lost, or hurt?

"Jacob, come on. We're going to look at the vamps trail," Same said while he and the others filed out the door. I followed, and soon all of us were phased and following Quil and Paul to where they had picked up the scent. My bad feeling got worse when we stopped in the woods near Stars house.

Sniffing around, the smell of this leech was everywhere. I froze for a second and took a deep breath of the ground in front of me. Buried deep beneath the vamps sickly sweet smell was the scent of fresh flowers and dew and sunlight. That was Star's scent. I looked up, and I was absolutely sure that if I kept going forward, I would reach the school.

The scent near her house, the vamp attacks, her talking to some stranger, this new scent being the same as the strangers and her being missing. The realization hit me so hard that I had to sit back suddenly, causing all the others to look at me strangely. I didn't really care at the moment. All I could think about was Star. She had been being watched by those vampires. And now, one of them had her.

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun DUNNNNNN! Star's been captured by Daniel! So I'm finishing this chapter up and it's really late and I wanna get some sleep so just be glad that I got this chapter to you guys and I'll post what I wanted to say in the next one when I'm actually thinking straight. Rate and review please!<em>


	12. Found

_I'm not sure if I put this in the last notice and I don't feel like checking but I REALLY appreciate all the comments and stuff you guys give me. So, in the last chapter SHOCK, Star is kidnapped or captured or stolen or whatever. Now I realize that I've been sort of jumping around with the timing when I switch P.O.V.s so I'll put that in too whenever they switch. Feel free to ask questions or correct me if I'm wrong cuz even if you think it might suppose to be that way, it probably isn't and I'd appreciate the help correcting those. Also remember, anything _**"in bold quotes" **_is when the wolves talk to each other while phased. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Celestine's P.O.V. (Friday after school):<strong>

I sighed, grabbed my bag and walked out the door. It was eating me up inside running away from Jacob. Sure, it was only me running from rejection but it still made my stomach tie up in knots not being around him.

A few people from one class or another waved to me. I smiled a bit and waved back. I had made friends at least. We weren't as close as me and Jacob or the other guys were though. I only loved the other guys like brothers though, not like I loved Jake. Wait, what?! I loved Jake? I ran through my thoughts again. I sighed, pushing the new thoughts and emotions to the back of my mind. I would deal with this at home, not in the middle of a parking lot. I shook my head a bit and crossed the parking lot to the sort of trail I had been following to and from school. I really didn't know why Jacob had insisted on driving me, this forest was beautiful.

I let my fingers brush across the bushes and trees, enjoying the little burst of energy I got with every connection. I was about half way home before I heard the crack of a branch and the rustle of leaves. My head shot over to where it had come from, only to sigh in relief as skunk waddled out of the bushes and away, off to do whatever skunks do. A light chuckle from behind me caused me to jump and spin around AGAIN. This time though, it was no skunk, but that man Daniel from before.

"Hello again Celestine," he said with a rather creepy smile.

"Um, hi," I said like it was a question. "What exactly are you doing out here," I waved my hand over the forest and scenery.

He laughed again before saying, "You know, that is exactly what I was going to ask you."

"Well, I walk to school this way," I said. Something I was now really starting to regret.

"Well lucky me," he said. I was about to ask him what he meant when he lunged, literally lunged, at me before pressing a cloth over my face. I had only just started to lose consciousness when Daniel started talking again.

"You know, I love the things you humans invent to subdue each other. Makes my life so much easier," he said, thought now he sounded half mad. The last things I could register were Daniel's insane laughter and a pair of bright red eyes.

**Jacob's P.O.V. (continued):**

I growled, circling around the little clearing we were all currently in. It only took everyone a couple of seconds before they realized what was going on.

**"Jacob, you need to calm down," **Sam said, **"You're never going to find her that way."**

I growled again, hating the fact that he was right.

**"Yeah man, calm down," **this was Embry. **"We're going to get her back."**

** "Wait, so Star was taken by some vampire," **Seth asked, **"What am I going to tell her Aunt?"**

**"Shut up Seth! That's the last thing we should be worrying about!"**

** "Thanks Paul," **I mumbled, now just lying down, my paws over my face. All this stuff was just overloading my brain. Sam must have caught on to this, taking charge of the situation.

**"Alright, let's get moving here. I want everyone to fan out. Cover a forty ft radius from this spot. Let us know if you pick up the trail."**

Everyone nodded and broke away, heading in separate directions through the forest. I shook myself off and stood up, heading out into the trees. 'Don't worry Star,' I thought, 'I'm going to find you'.

**Celestine's P.O.V. (now present time):**

I groaned and shook my head, trying to clear it of the chemicals that made it all foggy. Quickly though, I realized that shaking my head was about all I could do. After a few more minutes, I was aware enough to look around. I was in some sort of factory; maybe a warehouse? It smelt like salt water and fish, but I couldn't see any water so that sort of stumped me. But that wasn't the worst part. Apparently Daniel did his homework on me, and my powers. I was tied at least a foot above ground with plastic straps around my wrists and ankles, dragging my arms above my head and keeping my feet in place so I couldn't swing around. I had absolutely no connection to the Earth, there was no water to be seen, this place was practically air tight so I doubt any breeze would blow here, and as for fire I just didn't have enough energy. I was utterly powerless.

"Oh look who's awake!"

My head snapped to the spot the noise came from, only to turn back again scowling. Of course it was Daniel. He wasn't alone this time, but instead had three more people with him.

"And how are we feeling today," he asked in that sarcastic creepy voice from before.

"About as good as you're going to be when someone finds me here," I shouted back at him.

He smirked and stepped closer, his followers snickering and, well, following him. "But you see little Star," he said staring at me, "no one will ever find you in time."

I swallowed and looked around at them all. That's when I noticed the really creepy bit, they all had red eyes; unnatural, bright, bloody eyes that stared right through me. It was safe to say these things weren't human.

"So what, do you want money? I don't have any, you know."

He shook his head and smiled. "I don't want your money Star," he said licking his lips, "What I'm after is much more thirst quenching."

One of the people behind him snarled and bared his teeth, eyes flashing. "Enough talk Daniel! You said we could taste her once we had her!"

Wait, what? Taste me? What did they mean by that?

Another one of them stepped up, this one at least looking more put together than the other guy. "I say we just rip her apart and divide up the pieces," she finished by flicking her hair over her shoulder. I winced when she said this. Apparently they were all after my head… or arms, or legs. I wasn't really sure.

Daniel turned toward the girl, rolling his eyes at her. "You know we'd just spill too much that way."

Spill too much of what!? My guts maybe. I caught another look at their eyes and the way the color stood out against their pale skin. Wait, could they be?

"What are you," I asked, my voice coming out weaker than I would have hoped.

"We have many names. Some call us nightwalkers, leeches, or the cold ones. But there's another more common name."

"Vampire," I whispered, my body going numb and my mind working over time. That's what those things were that attacked me and Jacob in the woods! I had almost blocked that moment from my mind but now the events, and the pain, came rushing back.

Daniel clapped his hands in a mock applause, "Congratulations, you figured if out! It only took facing death in the fact; pity."

"No, you're not… you can't be vampires! It's impossible!" I was still kind of shocked, and his creepy smile wasn't helping much.

Daniel just crossed his arms and raised an eye brow before saying, "Oh, and I bet you didn't know your little boyfriend was a werewolf either." If it was possible, I think my eyes got even bigger. Daniels did too, but he had a smile on his face that I was certain I was not making. "So he hasn't told you?! Oh how glorious! You can spend your final moments thinking about how your boyfriend was actually a monster this whole time!"

"Hey!" A shout came from one end of the warehouse. My head snapped toward to the noise and what I saw made my shoulders sag in relief. Jake, Paul, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared and Seth were standing framed in a door way.

"We resent that," Embry, the one who had spoken before, said stepping forward.

I had been too busy staring at them to notice Daniel walk up and grab me by my throat. This had Jake snarling, being held back by Jared and Sam.

"Look, we have guests!" He motioned towards them with the hand that wasn't choking me. "Get them," he said to his lackeys. They didn't need to be told twice, and charged the guys who were already crouched and ready to fight back.

These things were going to fight my friends, were going to fight Jake. They could be hurt, or worse. This was the only thought I could really comprehend, and it touched something inside me. It made me MAD; so, unbelievable angry that I could feel it from my head to the tips of my fingers and toes. I wasn't going to let all that energy go to waste, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before letting out a roar.

**Jacob's P.O.V. (left off from his last bit):**

We had been searching for about twenty minutes before we found the trail that was Star. We were running it now, pushing ourselves to go faster still because I, or we, just couldn't let Star be… I shuddered and kept on running. I couldn't think about that. Thinking about it made it a possibility. We had been running further and further from La Push and Forks, almost to the edge of Seattle. There was a cold breeze and the smell of salt and brine telling us we weren't far from the ocean. Soon, we were stopped just outside of an old fishing factory, the trail leading up to the front doors.

**"Wait," **I said when they all made for the entrance.

**"Jacob, Star is just inside that building," **Seth said, his voice wavering between curiosity and impatience.

**"It's just that… Well, what I mean is," **I kept stuttering, not able to get the words out.

**"God, what is it," **Paul shouted.

I growled, **"She's afraid of me, alright!"** I lay down on the ground and covered my face with my paws. **"My imprint is afraid of me."**

Everyone was silent, and Sam was the first one to speak up. **"Jacob, I'm sure that's not true. Have you even talked to her?"**

** "No,"** I moaned, **"She's been avoiding me."**

** "Look man," **Paul said, stepping up to me. **"There are only two options here. You can sit here and think about how sorry you are, or you can go in there and save your imprints ass."**

** "He's right you know," **Jared said, speaking up. **"We don't even have to go in as wolves, but we do need to go in and were wasting time sitting here."**

I took a deep breath before nodding and saying, **"Alright, let's just get this over with."**

We all stepped away behind a different bush or tree to change. When we were done, we walked up to the doors. Seth put his ear to the door and concentrated.

"So? What are they saying," Embry asked.

"Shhh, I'm trying to hear," Seth whispered. "Oh crap," he said, frowning.

"What," Embry shout whispered.

"I think he just told Star we're werewolves," Seth said, and it made my heart sink. He kept listening than said, "Wait, what? I think he just called us monsters!" Seth straightened up, looking pretty offended. Embry was too, and before anyone could tell him not to, he put and hand on each door, shoving them open.

"Hey," he shouted at the people inside, "We resent that.

Having no other choice, we all filled in around Embry. The first thing I notice was Star, tied up and hanging from the ceiling. That made my blood boil, but not as much as what he did next. The head leach had snuck up behind her, reached out and grabbed Star's throat. I went to lunge at him but Jared and Sam held me back.

"Look, we have guests," he mocked before signaling the other blood suckers, "Get them." We were all ready to fight them, and when they ran at us, we ran right back. The guys out numbered the three of them two to one, but it was pretty fair since we were making an effort not to phase. That left me with the one holding Star, and I was fine with that. The bastard would pay for hurting her. I was just about to jump him when I heard a roar. I stopped, shocked, and looked around for what it could have been. Everyone, wolf and vampire alike, was staring back at Star.

**Celestine's P.O.V. (current time): **

I had never felt this much raw power before. It was flowing through my veins and seeping out of every pore in my body. I wasn't sure how long it would last or if I would be able to control it for that long, but I wasn't just going to sit by and watch the people I cared about get hurt.

First thing, get Daniel's hand off me. I let my internal flame, seep out through my skin and singe his hand. He cursed and jumped back, holding the damaged hand to his chest. When that was done, I yanked both feet straight up, snapping the tie holding them there. Once my feet were dangling freely, I pulled down hard and my hands were free, so I dropped and landed in a slight crouch before straightening up and turning to face Daniel.

His creepy smile was gone, replaced with a look of disbelief and fear. I raised my hand and pointed at him for a second before lifting it up so my palm was facing him. I let the flames gather in my palm before releasing it and it went flying straight at him. He didn't even have time to flinch before he caught and was burning like crazy. I turned and did the same thing to the other three that had trapped me here. The guys had enough sense to back away once I had targeted one they were near.

When I was through getting rid of them all, I smiled quickly than frowned. With the rate the flames were growing, they would consume the building relatively quickly. I wasn't about to let that happen, so I closed my eyes and centered myself. Feeling around with my magic, I felt the ocean really only a few yards away. That explained the fishy smell. I called out to the water, drawing it towards me. Soon there was a great rumbling, and a pair of doors on the far side of the building burst open, letting in a couple hundred gallons of water. I directed it towards the flames, dowsing them quickly.

Again, it wasn't enough. The flames were out but the smoke coming off them was awful; all purple and thick and smelly. I used the last bit of my power high to call in a wind from the open doors, asking it to blow the stench out. Finally, I was done and I let my hands drop back to my sides, finished conducting my little elemental orchestra. It was soon painfully clear that I had pushed myself too far when my vision started going black around the edges and I was swaying.

"Star," I heard someone say quietly. I turned and looked back at the guys. They all had these looks of shock or in some cases awe. The one who had said my name though was Jacob, who was slowly walking towards me, his hands out like I was some sort of wild animal that could attack at random.

Even in my current state, I still had enough energy to think that really, it was Jake who was the wild animal, not me. I smiled lazily at him before I felt the exhaustion take over me and my vision went black just like last time. The last thing I saw here, however, was Jakes worried face and him reaching out towards me.

* * *

><p><em>So here is this chapter FINALLY! I'm sorry it took me such a super long time but I do have my reasons. I've been juggling school and this new job I got and for I while, I just didn't have enough time to sit down and really write. Well now I have and I come up with this monster of a chapter. I really hope you're still reading and that this turned out well. I am going to try to get the next one out a bit quicker but no promises. Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned ;) <em>


	13. Truth

_So I'm pretty proud of this story so far, seeing as it's my first one to post on this site. Um… So Star unleashed some serious power last chapter and I hope that was fun to read. Jacob and Star finally have to confront each other. There really isn't anything more to say here so just read and enjoy :)._

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's P.O.V. (in the middle of Star's energy high):<strong>

I had never seen anything like this before in my whole life. Well, maybe in video games or movies, but never in real life. Star was shooting fire out of the palm of her hand like it was nothing, targeting all the leeches in the building. They didn't even stand a chance. I know the guys probably thought so too seeing as every single one of them was silent with their mouths hanging open. Paul was the first to say something. Well, technically it was Embry but I don't think the noises he was making counted as words.

"What the hell," Paul asked bluntly. Everyone turned and looked at me out of the corner of their eyes.

I raised my hands and shook my head, silently communicating that I had absolutely no idea how to explain this.

When she finished torching all the vampires, we thought she was done. At least half of the building was burning and it wouldn't be long before it started to crumble so I was ready to grab Star and book it. Apparently though, there was still a little bit of Star's personality left so instead of stopping, she just raised her hands towards the door at the other end of the warehouse. Pretty soon we all heard a rumbling just before the doors burst open, allowing a huge wall of water to wash in. Again, we were shocked when Star started guiding it around; dowsing all the fires she had started. When all the flames were gone she stopped, letting the remainder of the water drop to the floor, leaving smoking piles of well, vampire, on the floor.

"Is she…" Seth started but was cut off by a blast of wind. Star had yet again raised her hands and was calling a huge wind from outside. All she had to do was flick her fingers in the direction of the ash piles and the winds swept off towards them, blowing all the choking smoke out of the building.

She let her arms drop to her sides and the wind died down almost instantly. She was left standing and facing us. I don't know how to explain what happened next but her eyes sort of, cleared. Like there was a fog over them that was pulled back. I saw them soften and her body visibly relaxed. That's when I knew Star was back, or at least not under some creepy controlling power.

"Star," I said, though it came out as more of a whisper. I reached out a hand and slowly walked towards her, part from the fact that I didn't want to scare her and part from the fact that I didn't want to get torched if she wasn't really back.

Her eyes focused in on me before she smiled lazily just a bit. I saw her droop and was next to her before she had the chance to fall to the floor; instead she collapsed in my arms.

"Star? Star wake up," I pleaded but she stayed limp. If I wasn't afraid of breaking her I would have shook her until she opened her eyes.

"Jacob," Sam said coming up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder, "We have to go now."

I looked up at him, my own eyes a bit misty before I nodded. I picked Star up bridal style before standing up myself and joining the guys at the door. Nobody said anything, and we headed out into the forest.

"We'll meet you back home, ok Jacob," Embry said looking at me. I just nodded again, pulling Star closer to me. All the guys then took off into the woods to phase for the run back home.

"Come on Star," I said, "I'm taking you home."

**Celestine's P.O.V. (all caught up now)**

I groaned and shifted around on… well I don't know what. Sighing, I settled for waiting for something to happen. I didn't have to wait long though. There was the sound of feet running, than a rather large thump.

"Ow, shit. Star! Star is that you," I heard someone say. The voice was deep and definitely male. It was also warm and made me want to melt just listening to it. Oh, wait.

"Jacob?" My voice came out like a big croak but obviously someone heard me because the next thing I knew the side on whatever I was laying on dipped down in a squeal of springs.

"Oh my god Star, I was so worried about you. I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up and I was so scared and it's all my fault and I'm sorry Star. I'm so sorry." Jacob must have realized he was rambling and shut up because that's where it ended.

Struggling, I forced my eyes open which was actually really hard considering they felt like bricks. Blinking quickly a few times, I was able to see focus on Jacob's face hovering over me. He looked like a combination of a kid that just learned about Santa, the Easter bunny, and the Tooth Fairy didn't exist plus someone had just run over his puppy; so, really super sad.

"Um, where am I," I rasped.

"We brought you back to your Aunt's. It was closer."

"What do you mean we," I asked, but was soon answered with a bunch of feet pounding their way into the room.

"Hey Star's not dead," Embry said.

Jacob just turned and growled at him. Wait, he growled! It was right about then that everything hit me.

"Jacob you're… all of you are," I stuttered, trying to get the words out of my mouth.

Jacob turned to look at me with big eyes. The guys shuffled their feet and look around well, anywhere but at us.

"We'll just, give you guys some time," Quill said before him and the others hightailed it out the door.

Jacob sighed and stared at the door for a minute before coming back to kneel by the bed. He did this a lot more slowly; like he was afraid I would break.

"Star," Jacob said and paused before asking, "Star, how much do you remember?"

"Well, um," I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing together in concentration, "I remember I was walking home," Jacob swore under his breath but I didn't think he wanted me to hear so I just went on, "and that guy was there, Daniel. And he was being really weird, and his eyes were…" I trailed off, my eyes progressively getting wider as I remembered everything.

"I was kidnapped," I said, shocked. I sat up quickly and winced when my head moved too quickly.

Jacob nodded, his face set in stone. "The guys and I found you in this old warehouse. You were…"

"I was kidnapped by vampires," I said, interrupting him. If possible, his face got even more serious. "And they were going to kill me! Oh my god, I could have died. I should be dead. How did I get out, Jacob," I asked.

His fists were bunched up in the sheets but he let go when I said his name. "We found you at the warehouse and brought you home," he said.

"But it wasn't just Daniel, there were three others. Did you guys... I mean, did you take care of them," I asked. My voice was barely above a whisper now.

"Star, you did. You got rid of them."

**Jacob's P.O.V.:**

She just sat there for a second, and I was afraid that tell telling her wasn't the right idea. She opened and closed her mouth for a minute before she was able to speak.

"How," she asked quietly.

"I don't really know Star. You," I frowned, trying to remember, "I guess you used magic?" As soon as I said her face went white and she stiffened up. "I know it sounds crazy but that's what you did."

"I believe you," she said softly, looking away. "Are you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Of me."

"Star, why would I ever be afraid of you," I asked, shocked.

"Because of what I can do. I'm a monster," she said sadly, lowering her head.

"Star, look at me," I said, lifting her head, "There is nothing you or anyone else could ever do that would make me afraid of you. And you're not a monster, trust me."

"You don't hate me?"

"Nope," I said, than frowned. "I wouldn't blame you if still don't want to see me though."

"What do you mean, I always like seeing you."

"This past week, you were avoiding me," I said sadly. It still hurt to think about all the times she had literally run from me.

"I thought you hated me Jacob. I kept this secret from you."

I was silent for a bit before I said, "Star, I have something to tell you too." I didn't want to scare her, but keeping anything from her was even worse.

"You're a wearwolf," she said bluntly.

"What, but how… how did you know," I stuttered.

"That's what Daniel called you. And your friends too I guess."

"And… you're not afraid?"

"You've already saved me twice Jacob," she smiled, "why should I be."

I sighed and rubbed my face. I guess I wasn't really good at keeping secrets anyway, and it was such a relief knowing I didn't have to hide this from her anymore.

"Star, there's one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the legends my dad told at the bonfire?"

"Oh yeah," she said happily, "I don't think I could forget that. You're dad is such a good story teller. Oh, but I guess they aren't just stories huh."

"Well do you remember the part," I cleared my throat and look away, "about the imprints?"

"Of course," she nodded, "it was so sweet."

"Well, that part is real too," I said, blushing.

"You mean," she scrunched up her face thinking, "you and your friends will imprint too?"

I nodded, then said, "Well, some of us have already imprinted."

"Like who?"

"Well Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, and Quill imprinted on Claire."

"He imprinted on a child," she asked, shocked.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," I said and she nodded. I coughed before saying, "And, I imprinted too."

"Oh," she said sadly looked down at her hands in her lap, "Well, I hope you'll be happy together."

I smiled and put my hand over hers. She looked up at me with big eyes.

"Star, I imprinted on you."

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! So I FINALLY got this chapter finished. I apologize for all the waiting you may or may not have done for this and for all the waiting you're undoubtedly going to have to go through in the future. Anyway, I'm so super duper alle-ooper happy with the response this story is getting and it really is the reason I keep going with this. Anyway, I hope you liked it so far. Rate and review please ;) <em>


End file.
